Silence of the Forgotten
by shortlived
Summary: Stripped of who he is, Starscream's will becomes Megatron's. Mindless of who he was, he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the human Alexis, not realizing that an order will turn into an obsession. Complete.
1. Inexplicable

"Have you secured the prisoners?"

"We have. But..." Starscream paused as he wondered why he was the one that needed to tell Megatron. He wasn't the one that fragged it up. Of course when the others had conveniently disappeared when they returned and abandoned him with the commander, he was left with no other option. "...there has been complications."

"_Complications_?" The word echoed through the deck of the bridge with dissatisfaction and impatience evident.

"The governor did not survive capture. I believe the humans call it a heart attack."

"After all my planning and this is the best you can do?"

Starscream remained silent. Keeping his optics off Megatron, he bristled at his master's displeasure.

"The female?"

"She had been placed in the brig. Cyclonus said she is quite vocal and demanding to be released."

He watched Megatron straighten on his command chair, optics flashing as he scraped a claw across his chinplate.

"Have her brought to me... and Starscream... you shall return when I summon you and only then. Do you understand?"

He was confused by the request but did not question it.

"Perfectly, Megatron."

"Then proceed."

* * *

"I have a task for you, Starscream," Megatron began, speaking before the bridge doors finished sliding shut after the Seeker's return. "It is my belief that the female human knows the meeting place for the upcoming Summit, and I want _you_ to find out where it is taking place."

"Me?"

Megatron stared at him, optics dimming momentarily as his vocals became heavy with an eye ridge rising. "Tell me, did you see this human?"

"No."

Megatron paused, looking at Starscream as if he was analyzing him. The words that followed came out slow as the stern gaze remained on him. "This female once had an affinity for someone similar to you. You will use this attachment to have her... _open_ up to you."

"Would not interrogation be better suited to find out the info?"

"Perhaps." Megatron leaned back. His optics diverted to look out the ship as he watched the stars shoot by. His attention came back to Starscream, annoyance now apparent even as he explained further. "But this human is important to the Autobots. I believe if we keep her in one piece that she can serve a further purpose down the road. Hurt her only if you must. Do whatever you have to in order to get her to talk. And know that if you fail to have the information I seek by the end of next week, it will be _your_ spark on the line."

* * *

Starscream didn't know what to expect when he approached the cell. It was dimly lit, but worse than that it was extremely spacious for a human as it was made for Cybertronian prisoners. It took a little time for him to locate the female. He eventually found her under the recharge berth with her back hard against the wall in a corner.

Deactivating the security field he entered. The lights activated as he stood there.

"Show yourself, human."

At first, nothing happened. But then movement started, and she was standing before him before he had to repeat the order. It was the eyes that he noticed first. The orbs were filled with such life. His spark clenched as his processor started to lag. For a moment, he just stared. Memories tried to replay themselves as pain swept through his CPU, stopping them in his tracks.

"Starscream?"

She shouldn't have known his name, but it was uttered with familiarity and surprise with a strong, assured, very feminine voice that made his designation sound that of something holy. And then she was leaning on him, hands touching him as she pressed her small body to him. Starscream tensed. The actions were unexpected. Her scent drifted up as once more he felt as if he had experienced it before. But that didn't stop him from leaning down and pushing her away as he looked her over. Her clothes were somewhat a mess; pants were torn along the side, her shirt dirty and hair wild with skin that was extremely pale and spotted with patches of dirt. And yet she managed to stand there confident, not scared of him in the least, even when he had been known to kill her kind at a whim.

"I thought you were dead... they said you were dead." The girl started to approach him again, but he backed away. His weapons came on-line as he barred them at her.

"Stay where you are, human."

"Don't you know who I am?"

Starscream shook his head as his optics roamed freely over her body. He noticed her temperature rose, heart beating quicker as he did so.

"I have _never_ seen you before."

"It's me... Alexis... we... we were friends you and I... years ago..."

"You are in error."

She pushed her hair behind her ears and took a couple of steps away from him. Starscream noticed then that her eyes were leaking with a substance that trailed down her face.

"Where is Governor Keaton?" the girl finally asked, her voice calmer.

"He is dead."

Her head shot up at that. He watched as her flesh became ashen, the girl faltering a little as her mouth opened wide, those eyes of hers becoming large upon him.

"How?"

"His heart was weak."

"And what exactly does Megatron have in mind for me?"

"You have information he wants."

She seemed to still right before his optics as she became guarded. Seemingly pushing the news she had just heard away as she brought her hands tightly across the length of her body on each side.

"Do I?"

"He wants to know the location of the upcoming summit between Prime and the human leaders."

"I don't know it," her answer was said far too quickly as her gaze turned away from him.

"Do not lie to me, human."

She brought her head back up with his sharp tone, her eyes wandering over him as slowly as his had her. She seemed to be analyzing every panel, every fold of his armor, past his cockpit, higher still, hovering on his wings as her breathing increased. The look in her eyes was as confusing to him as it was bold on her part, a desire behind it that made his servos tighten and lock.

"Starscream," she breathed, her voice airy and full of something unidentifiable. Her eyes finding his optics, he tried desperately to look away. But there was something about the girl, something that made his spark sing and come alive as energy rushed through his systems.

Bending down quickly, Starscream picked up the human and took her out of the cell.

"Where are we going?"

Once more, he noticed the lack of fear on her part along with a trust in her tone that defied all logic.

"You need to be cleaned and fed."

"And afterwards?"

"Afterwards, you will tell me what I want to know."

He felt her stiffen in his palm. She clung to Starscream as her fingers dug between his digits. He increased his pace.

* * *

Starscream was always reminding himself that it had been an order. And he was programmed to follow Megatron's orders, no matter what the cost to him or even to anyone else. Nonetheless, he was conflicted. For the girl, for Alexis was beyond the expected. Every time he was near her; it was if the world shrunk and encased them. He found that he was starting to hunger for her presence, hunger for her voice and hunger for her touch.

And she did touch him.

It wasn't much at first. She was cautious of him, even perhaps a little awed. Alexis would sit there while asking him questions, strange rather curious things that she seemed confused by when he answered them. Every day Starscream visited, her body came closer to him on the berth until the Seeker realized they were making contact. Her warm body meeting his leg, her hands sometimes straying as she stretched or talked. Fleeting touch that he knew he was supposed to be repulsed by. For after all she was nothing but a human, his prisoner at that.

Of course he fought it. Moving away from her, not sitting at all, or leaving her on the cell floor where she had to stand there staring up at him with her voice drifting upwards. And he was rude to her, abrasive, his tone one of disgust and intolerance. She just listened to him though, ignoring his attitude, that look in her eyes appearing again as she seemed to drift. And Alexis spoke of things, things Starscream didn't understand, but felt was supposed to mean something. The girl continued to open up and confide in him, that trust coming back in full force.

"Can I tell you something, Starscream?"

He couldn't get enough of the way his name sounded when it left her mouth. It was if he was being reborn and made new, such emotion spilling forth from its utterance that he actually felt undeserving.

"You will tell me anyway even if I say no."

She smiled at that. Her face lit up for a moment before she frowned deeply as a sigh escaped. "You ruined things for me." Alexis was holding her body at that point, leaning towards her legs as she sat on the floor of the brig underneath him. Visual contact was lost off her face as her hair covered it. His lack of response had her continuing, "When you died... I was at such a loss. I never felt such sorrow before."

"I told you I haven't..."

"Starscream, you died. I was there," she said, her voice firm and yet ever so gentle. "It took me years to come to terms with that. You just don't know what I went through. I had such a crush on you, I..."

"Crush?"

She brought her head up and crinkled her nose. Color appeared in her cheeks. "I was attracted to you. Rather foolishly I suppose. Rad tried to tell me I was just enamored, but I knew it was more than that, it was... you were my first love... rather silly considering it was so obviously one-sided." Alexis rushed towards her next words, giving him no room to interject, a desperation lining what she said as if she needed to get it out.

"I dated here and there, mostly Rad, but no matter how I tried; I could never get past comparing them to you. And it was worse because you were dead, and because the image I held of you was that much more special and... unchangeable." She sighed, fingers wandering through her hair. "When Rad asked me to marry him... I was so sure we could make it work. But the night before the wedding, after my first taste of alcohol and a lot of chocolate, I realized that the only reason I was even with Rad was because he was tied to my childhood and the incredible things we experienced. And I wanted to hold on to that. But I knew it was right when I called the wedding off. Although I know I hurt Rad, but he must have known at least a little of what I felt, for he didn't seem as surprised as I expected..."

Alexis continued, "It was after that I realized I was meant to live my life... alone... well, that and that my destiny was working with the Autobots." She cringed, biting down on her tongue. "I don't know why I am telling you this... I'm probably going to be killed soon... but I can't help but think that a part of you just has to remember... just has to know... "

"I do not."

"Then what have you been up to these past ten years?"

"I have been..." His vocals faded away. Starscream found himself puzzled as he thought that question through. Found the pain returning as he tried to think past Megatron his lord and savior bringing him back from the hollowed out vacuum he had been in. "...busy."

He found Alexis had moved closer to the berth. Standing below it, she looked up at him with those green orbs upon him with fascination and what he believed was empathy. Starscream didn't know why he leaned down and didn't know why he picked her up. Didn't know why he pushed her back against the palm of his hand, his digit pressing against the side of her body. Her eyes opened large, and a gasp escaped as she stared into his optics. Something sprang up into Starscream then, a need that was undeniable and at the forefront. He brought his digit back toward her, touching her hair, trailing lightly down her face, watching her carefully as she closed her eyes and sighed when his touch wandered down her leg, and then back up to rest on her hand.

"What power do you hold over me?" he asked with his voice low and hungry. Her eyes opening, Alexis looked up at him, unflinching with warmth and desire. "Touch me," he rasped, disturbed by his own voice, he made it a command. "You will touch me. Stand up," he directed her.

He gave instructions. Alexis leaned into him as orders left his mouthpiece. He laid back on the berth, her hands wandering slowly over his chassis. They dipped into grooves, gripped firm to wires and cabling, caressing him as he found himself unable to speak further. Her small mouth made contact. Softness met his hard frame, her breath leaving a trail of building want as her hands finally reached the area of growing heat.

His spark was pounding by then as if it knew the human already. His chamber slid readily open at her now near contact. Starscream brought his optics on-line, wanting to see and touch her. He gripped firm to her. Turning over, he placed Alexis underneath him. Towering over her, he leaned down while keeping one of his hands flush against the side of her tiny body. Everything exploded as his spark engulfed her. A door opening between human and Cybertronian that Starscream didn't think possible, both thrust into the moment as things seemed to slow down. Bliss was overshadowed by her confusion of what was happening, of her innocence and naiveté to where the touching would lead. That overshadowed more as he saw her memories, her life rolling past him as if one of the human's films. And then he saw himself as Alexis did, a fleeting image that faded as he desperately tried to grab onto it, that forgotten as emotions took their place. There was lust and need, want and despair, confusion coming back into play as he felt her finger clench upon his digit.

He managed to say her name. She relaxed immediately as she shivered and moaned, the sound pushing things to the extreme as Starscream suddenly felt something break through. An altogether unfamiliar feeling that screamed inside his CPU as she broadcasted it.

Love.

And then suddenly there was fear, a stark contrast to what he had just felt. It rocketed through, followed by apprehension as he realized she was dipping inside his memories. Finding control, Starscream guided her back. Desire rose as the two minds met once more, barriers broken as the fear disappeared. He felt all of her then. Felt as if he was around her and part of her, the girl opening herself up to him as no other ever had.

Starscream was overwhelmed and when she whispered his name that was the end of it. Time became fluid once more as everything raised up and past the stratosphere as he actually saw stars. Using the last ounce of his energy, he pushed her gently out of the way before he crashed on the berth, spent. A form of completion trembled through his frame as he tried to remain on-line. Knowing even then that he was now bound to the human, and nothing would ever be the same.

For metal had met flesh and flesh met metal. Satisfaction reached. Emptiness dissolved.


	2. Given

Recharging peacefully was something that was uncommon for Starscream, but for once he did. Tranquility met him as his processor stilled, contentment following as he drifted.

Coming on-line was when he realized why. He shifted carefully, sitting up then turning around as he searched for the girl. Alexis wasn't on the berth as Starscream supposed. Getting up, he located her quickly enough, finding her actually underneath it. Covers wrapped around her tiny body; she was leaning against the wall. Her eyes quickly locked on to his.

"Alexis?"

Alexis' usually animated face was void of emotion, but she was studying him hard with her head rising and falling as she looked him over.

"Come here."

She seemed to think about that for a moment. Not moving quickly enough, Starscream reached toward her. Grabbing Alexis, he sat back down on the berth while settling her comfortably on his leg. Alexis turned around. Dropping the blanket she had held, her eyes shifted downwards.

"You are not the Starscream I knew," she whispered, voice sullen and detached. Deep rooted remorse fastened to her words that he actually understood. "You really don't remember me."

He brought his hand toward her, gently rubbing his digit down her back. She shuttered, leaning into it, eyes rising to meet his optics. "I know you _now_," he told her.

Alexis pulled away from him.

"I... I felt you... I heard you... I... I..." she suddenly stammered, shaking her head. She shut her mouth tightly before trying again. "What we did... what happened... I... I... have never felt so close to someone before and yet at the same time... felt so distant... I really don't know you at all, and I really hadn't expected... all that... or what it did for you." Her tone changed. Alexis' confusion was replaced by determination. "But you got your pleasure from me, and I know where I stand and..." Alexis leaned down and slid off him. Her back faced him as her voice broke with buried emotion. "...and you won. I'll tell you what you want to know because I can't handle the thought of you near me anymore."

* * *

"Well done, Starscream." Megatron grinned. Standing up, he went to one of the bridge's view ports. Blackened space shot by quickly as their momentum increased. "And even sooner than I expected."

"She said the coordinates would have been changed by now as a security measure from her disappearance."

Megatron turned around. A data pad was handed to him from a nearby soldier. Glancing at it, he tapped on it. Finished with it, he handed it back to the Decepticon, who walked quickly away, eager to disengage himself from the middle of their verbal exchange.

"No matter. Finding the new location is now just a matter of course. Now, as for the female..."

Starscream felt his inner cabling tighten as his energon flow increased. He envisioned her alone and in the dark cell. The thought of visiting her, talking to her, touching her, convincing her and making her understand... enticed him beyond reason.

"...you shall have her brought to my quarters."

His neck-piece strained when his head shot up, and he felt tension in his wings. His digits pressed firmly against the paneling along his legs.

"My Lord?"

Megatron slowly wandered past him. Stepping up, he seated himself back on his expansive command chair. Pulling himself fully upright, his optics dimmed.

"Alexandra has certainly advanced much from the outspoken youth she once was. One could even say that for a human, she is not that hard on the optics. Especially not with the curves she has been upgraded with. And now that I know that humans are capable of inducing pleasure as well, I find the idea of having her, of keeping her for myself a rather... _intriguing_ idea."

Realization hit Starscream as he finally knew what had been in the back of his processor: the fact that he had forgotten to turn off the security feeds. He felt as if he had been blasted with a proto-cannon. His spark clenched in outrage as all his systems came on-line. His digits stung from the need of touching his blade, the need of...

Pangs started, sharp CPU shattering shocks of energy that forced those thoughts down. Subroutines rerouted his rebellion and rage as it forcibly reminded him of his primary programming. He lived to served Megatron. What Megatron wanted, Starscream would give his very spark to obtain. He was his lord, his master; his will be done.

"Is something wrong, Starscream?" Megatron's voice was haughty and amused. His digits tapped against the throne's thick arms. The sound ripped through Starscream's auditory sensors as he heard himself reply with his emotion devoid.

"No."

"Good. You will see to it _personally_."

Again, something stirred, confusion and then understanding. The flagrant request was one with a purpose, one that was to teach him a point and his place.

He nodded his head.

"That is all. You are dismissed."

Starscream stood there for a moment. His processor was once more accessible as he realized what he had just agreed to. His whole frame suddenly felt cold and detached. Megatron shifted, an eye ridge rising.

Turning around, the air hit the Seeker hard as he headed for the exit.

"Oh, Starscream?"

Halting, Megatron's voice drifted and shattered against him.

"I _suppose_ I should thank you for breaking her in for me, and for showing me her true potential."

It was more than just repulsion that he felt then. But he could do nothing, nothing but walk away and do exactly what had been ordered, even as he felt his spark shattering with each new step.

* * *

He wasn't to see Alexis until months after he delivered her to Megatron's quarters. Starscream was haunted every nano-click by the look on her face when she realized what he was leading her into.

The medic visited often there. Starscream saw that, and Megatron's moods became increasingly agitated, even erratic. And there was boasting, subtle little words and phrases spoken that elicited snickering from the rest of the crew, but had Starscream growing numb as he tried everything he could think of to see her.

Until she was just handed to him when Megatron ordered the Seeker to transport her to Earth. Anticipation and need of seeing her again filled him for hours after that. Until she appeared on the flight deck, approaching him as the doors slid shut behind her. Alexis was thinner than he remembered and strikingly silent as they traveled. Her eyes froze on his panel before she looked out at the expanse of space they were moving through.

Too soon the trip ended as he landed on Earth. Alexis was transferred to Wheeljack, who was waiting for them in a small abandoned air field. Starscream watched her get inside him, the two roaring off in a cloud of dust as he was left to wait for her return.

It couldn't have been soon enough.

Starscream vowed that when she came back he would say something to her. But his vocals locked once more when he saw her again. She was dressed differently, her clothes tighter and darker, her hair soft and wavy. Her new indifference was still intact though, tense muscles apparent as well as she sat there. She brought many packaged with her, but she didn't seem pleased in the least. And when she realized that they were almost back to the Nemesis, silent tears were shed that she tried to hide as Alexis turned her head away. Her body trembled as they landed back in the hanger bay. She descended quickly, exiting the hangar bay, leaving Starscream all alone.

* * *

That very night he was invited to Megatron's quarters. A celebration was being thrown as their leader brought out several barrels of energon, the acquisition of a new warp module, an excuse to get slagged.

Just when Starscream thought he was going to burst at Cyclonus' shrill laugh, Devastator's moronic statements and everyone else's ability to have fun, Alexis appeared. Or more accurately, Megatron disappeared and brought her back with him.

She stepped out of his hands and wandered across the table. Megatron barked for some wayward 'Con's to move out of the way. He cleared a path for her, shoving mugs and glasses aside as she sat in front of him.

Few seemed to notice the human, but Starscream certainly did. Once more, she was of a different attire. Silky green fabric caressed her body, floating across her flesh and making her skin appear bright and vibrant. She wore long gloves on her arms; her hair pulled back and up, the delicate curve of her neck boldly displayed. Alexis kept her head down but still managed to sit there with dignity intact. Her legs were folded under, arms stiff on each side of her body.

Hours passed and she barely moved. While Megatron's gaze upon her changed in force and became more lustful with each drop of energon he consumed. Until suddenly with a very stern and impatient voice, he ordered them all out.

Some had to be dragged away; others carried, but Starscream sat there the longest. Sitting in the corner where he had been the whole time, watching as Megatron started to touch Alexis, his large digit wandering down her leg as she bristled. And then his master said something to her. Something that had her jumping to her feet, quick steps taken as she tried to get away. Megatron stopped her with his palm.

He didn't know how he did it, but he did. Starscream got up; he put one pediform before the other, and as a pain shot through him with what he wanted to do instead, Megatron's doors slid shut behind him with Alexis left behind.

Disgust and contempt for himself followed the Seeker all the way back to his quarters. Nevertheless, his steps didn't falter.

* * *

Starscream was surprised when he found Megatron had left the ship the following morning, and then elated when he found out he would be gone for at least a cycle. It didn't take him long to find himself outside his leader's quarters. Fiddling with the feeds and security as he turned it all off, he teleported easily inside.

He found her in the back room inside a small area reformatted to human size. A bed was outside it that was obviously placed to be kept in view of Megatron's recharge berth. The closer he got to her, the more Starscream didn't know what he was going to do.

Alexis was scratched, and her dress was torn. He could make out a bruise on the back of her neck, some swells on her arms. Her legs, which were prominently uncovered, held gashes as well. Sounds came from her that racked through her body.

And then her back became tense, hands folding over her as she tightened up into a small human ball.

"No. I will _not _submit," she demanded; her voice firm yet strikingly cautious.

"Alexis?"

She flipped over. Her eyes were red, hair wild, her expression a mixture of confusion, anger and resentment. Starscream saw her face was rather unmarked, although there was a thin gash that began underneath her chin and went along her neck before disappearing under the fabric of her dress. He felt his digits tightening into his palm, his weapon systems fighting to come on-line.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see you... I came to..."

"Leave. If Megatron finds you in here he will..."

"He's gone."

"Gone?" Alexis repeated, the word whispered as if she needed to say it herself to believe it. She sat up slowly, flinching as she did so.

"You need a medic. I'll get Reflux. He will..."

"No, not today. I'm fine." She tilted her head, her eyes taking him in while something drifted through her face, an emotion he knew was going to die shortly. And he was going to be the one to kill it.

"Tell me you're here to free me."

"I am not."

Her mouth trembled as her eyes welled with liquid. Alexis turned from him. Crashing back on the bed, she pulled the covers over her as she dragged a pillow closer, clenching it against her tightly. "Then you shouldn't have come at all." Her words were clear, extremely sharp and this time full of sorrow. She turned back around, wiping her eyes off with one of her hands. "_Why_ did you come?"

"Because I... Because..."

"You can't even say it."

"You _know_ why I came."

"No. No I do not." Alexis sighed. "And whatever the reason, it is _not_ the one I _need_."

"Alexis..."

"You should leave."

His wings jerked at her soft command, and Starscream took an involuntary step back. He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him, couldn't stand...

"Wait."

Hope came, an undeserving emotion that rushed through him.

"How long will Megatron be gone?"

"At least a couple of days."

Alexis seemed to consider that. She lifted back up as she sat, legs pushing to rest against the floor beneath her, rumpled dress pulled down and smoothed out. And then she was staring at him, a firm resolve rising within her.

"Will... will you do something for me?"

He said nothing. Unwilling to answer without knowing what she desired.

"Megatron is becoming more demanding. I... I won't be able to stop him forever, my resistance will not amuse him much longer... I..." She swallowed hard, and as if she was suddenly self-conscious, she brought her hand up to her head. Releasing the rest of her hair from its restraint, she combed through it with her fingers. "I would rather my first time be out of some form of love and familiarity than brute force."

Starscream tried to understand what she was saying. But with him, Alexis' human terms were lost, especially when they always had the habit of meaning many a thing. He knew, however, that whatever it was suddenly made her nervous and fidgety; her gaze unable to meet his for more than a couple nano-clicks at a time.

"First time?"

Alexis shifted, biting down on her lip; her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "Do you know what a virgin is?"

He shook his head.

"Do you know what vestal means?"

Starscream froze. His spark throbbed within its casing when he realized the implications of her words.

"You are _offering_ yourself to me?"

Her back stretched tight with that, gaze lowering once more as she seemed ashamed. Then she spoke, her words so low he had to strain to pick them up, "I think God would understand... It's not like I didn't try to uphold what was instilled in me." Her vocal level increased as she tried to convince herself. "But I can't stand the thought of Megatron..." She started to gasp, sharp breaths taken in and out as she seemed to hyperventilate. "God... I am so miserable... I just can't..."

Once more, tears were released. Alexis brought her hand over her face as she rocked back and forth. Starscream couldn't help that he was drawn to her, couldn't help that he went to her and got down on his kneeplates as he very gently moved Alexis' arm away from her face.

"Can't you help me get out of here?"

"I told you I can't. Don't ask me again," he ordered, his tone terse and absolute. There was no way to explain it, even if he could.

"Then... will you... can you... can you pretend to love me, if only for a little while?" Her eyes locked onto his optics. He peered into them hard, tying to see if there was any form of regret. Starscream found none. Alexis was determined. And he, there was no point denying it, wanted her in any way she offered.

He dipped down to her level, and his digit slowly made its way to her. Starscream tugged on her dress, his finger gliding underneath the thin strap as it snapped. He touched her bare skin, softness molding to his touch. She trembled, paled, breathed out and swallowed hard. He stopped. Alexis was nervous and scared. For a moment, Starscream thought she had finally thought her way out of it. But then she looked at him with eyes opening wide. Something came alive in the vivid orbs, something that he had missed and craved and found he desperately needed.

_Trust._

Nothing stopped him after that.


	3. Embarkation

Starscream could still remember the way she looked at him. He could still remember the sounds and the scent of her, how soft and smooth her body was, how yielding. He didn't know how something so utterly different could feel so natural. Blood spilled as she cried afterwards, a torrent of tears following that shook her entire body, further touch not allowed.

He left her behind when he wanted nothing more than to stay. The vision of her small body outlined underneath the blanket doing things to him as he found not only did he now have a penchant for her flesh, but without a doubt found it past enticing if not more than a little hauntingly fragile.

The Seeker was unable to recharge after that. His spark was alive, murmuring a strange sound that beat strongly within its casing. Starscream forced himself to stay away. Knowing to go back to her so quickly would only arouse suspicion. Of course, he didn't expect Megatron to return early. Nor for the girl to be sick with a fever, an exam following that reveled things he never thought would have been noticeable.

Megatron had been furious, beyond that, livid. Distancing himself, Starscream watched it all, wondering how long it would take for him to be found out, wanting to be found out. But he never was, and if he could have found humor out of any of it, it might have been that his master never suspected him. He was believed incapable, it not written in his programming.

It was then that he learned his subroutines could be rerouted on some levels when the girl was involved. Megatron was still the master of his very existence, but the human had his programming forced to adapt, even if only a little.

It was three weeks after his encounter with Alexis, three weeks of only hearing whispers and echoes of her name, and of activities that he was to see her again, in the medical bay of all places.

When he found out where she was, Starscream didn't waste a moment. Going to his quarters, he took his weapon out. Thrusting it in the wall, he fell backwards, allowing the sharp blade to dig in his side. He welcomed the pain, even relished it, knowing it was an excuse if any to go to where she was.

Megatron was speaking as he entered. Quickly positioning himself so that he wasn't seen, Starscream listened.

"Such a _foolish_ girl. I know she doesn't want to die and yet what does she do? Manages to hide a dagger from me, actually using it on _herself_ when I show... _interest_ in her. Confusing me more as she asks some... _being_ to forgive her as she waited for death. Such an extremely frustrating individual. As if my taking her is really worth ending her own life."

"Then perhaps you would prefer that I did not treat her further. I could turn the..."

Megatron interrupted the medic, "Silence. Your presumptions on this subject were not solicited. Alexandra shall live. Fail me and it will be your last time."

"But she is _only_ a human."

Starscream nor the medic expected Megatron's hand to lash out, the back of it smacking sharply against Reflux's face. He staggered against the blow and slammed into a shelf. Equipment and fluid-filled jars fell down, breaking around the medic's pediforms as the liquid and tools spread.

"Only human. And you are _only_ a medic. Know that her value is far greater to me than yours." Megatron left in a rush of sound and movement, doors sliding quietly behind him.

Reflux stood there staring after for a couple of moments. Turning to find Starscream, he raised an optic ridge. The simple action accentuated the dent he had just been given. The medic was large, his coloring a dark blue with plenty of wheels along his broad arms, trimmed in silver and topped with many headlights while his chassis naturally curved outwards. His optics were almost discernible under the wide sensory visor. He took his time to acknowledge the Seeker. When he did his vocals pitched low with agitation.

"And what do _you_ want?"

Starscream told him, and he was directed to sit down. Starscream's optics locked onto where Alexis was located, wondering as he was worked on when he would get the opportunity to see her. It came sooner than expected when Reflux was called away.

He found her unconscious, positioned on a large scanning table, a small makeshift bed resting on top of it made especially for her. Alexis looked so terribly tiny on it. And her flesh was a strange color that didn't look natural. He found his digit moving forward and down, contact almost made. He could already...

"What do you _think_ you are _doing_?"

Starscream shot around. He had believed he was all alone and was a little more focused on the girl than he should have been. The medic glided over to him, optics staring at him with suspicion and silent revelation.

"_Careful,_ Commander," the medic warned.

"You speak nonsense."

"Do I?" He chuckled, dense shoulder panels rising and falling as he did so. "If only the girl hadn't fought him so hard and just submitted to begin with. He would surely have tired of her soon enough. Now Megatron is infatuated with the creature."

"That is foolish..." Starscream argued.

"Is it? You haven't seen Megatron around the human as much as I have, you haven't seen the way he observes her. _Perhaps_ he would be interested that I have found you as I have."

"I was only curious," the Seeker said readily.

"Yes, of course you were."

"She is an interesting specimen," Starscream added further.

"Nothing more? You may be able to fool Megatron, but you forget that my scanning implementations are far more precise. Your readings around the girl... shall we say are quite _interesting_ as well. So once more I shall warn you... be careful. Megatron believes you to be a mindless automaton, if he knew you were acquiring a will of your own regarding the girl; he would be _most_ displeased."

"Your warning is _unnecessary_." Starscream stepped closer, vocals lowering as he stared back firmly. "And your readings are obviously faulty. Speak of this to anyone and you will find that not only will you be silenced, but you will be replaced faster than it would take to clean your spark-less body off the deck."

The medic's optics flashed. Stepping back, he placed his hands over his chassis and then dropped them quickly when he realized the unspoken challenge his position had been broadcasting. He nodded his head forward once. Tone flat yet decisive, he spoke, "Point taken. I suggest you leave before Megatron comes back. And do _not _return." Reflux tilted his head to the side. "She _will _live."

Starscream stood there for a moment longer, not willing to look at her, not willing to let the medic in on anymore that he thought he saw. Turning slowly, he gave the medic one last threatening glance. He left the medical bay. Listening while he could to the sound of Alexis' heart beating slowly from one of the monitoring machines.

* * *

Four weeks, two days, seven hours and twenty-three minutes so far, his internal clock kept track of it all as if a momentous event. His separation from the human weighing on him more than anything Starscream could remember.

He didn't think anything when he was summoned before Megatron on the command deck. Didn't think of anything when he noticed none of the stations were occupied. He just went before his master, bowing low as his optics took in the floor of the bridge. The polished surface stretched out his image as he contemplated other things.

"_Finally_ arrived," Megatron said dully.

Starscream got up and waited. His master lifted his hand and dropped it forward. Tightturn, who had been in the corner, bounded toward them from the action with apparent energy and enthusiasm. The medium framed mech was one of the newer crew members. He was known for his speed, but mostly for his stalking and capturing capabilities. His alt mode was some sort of race car, or so Starscream vaguely remembered, by the look of shapely doors and immaculate curved edges; the speculation appeared to be accurate. Starscream had thought the mech was assigned on the planet Drankus, but he had obviously been recently recalled.

"Tightturn, get the girl."

"Yes, sir!"

Optics brightened on him as they were left alone. Heavy minutes passed as Starscream divided his attention between the elation of finally seeing her again, and the disturbance behind Megatron's tone.

The two arrived. Tightturn delicately placed Alexis down on the thrown armrest. Such a sensitive act for the Decepticon hunter, but upsetting Megatron was not something one wanted to do. Especially with the brittle mood he appeared to be in.

Tightturn was dismissed to a corner, and Starscream remained before his master. He felt tense. His optics diverted as he tried to emanate disinterest. The girl was a couple of clicks away that if he bent just a little forward he was sure he could have touched her. The idea had his systems stirring within, an arousal that was as misplaced as it was inappropriate for whom he was in front of.

"I have called you here, Starscream, because I want you to perform a service for me." The tone was less hostile, almost gentle, but there was a purpose behind it all, a subtle malevolence that was firmly directed at him.

Risking it, he looked upwards. Megatron was leaning forward with his chin plate resting on one of his hands. His digits were sliding back and forth behind Alexis, but never quite touching. His gaze thick and full of intent. His attention shot back upwards. Catching Starscream's optics, he sneered. Megatron's brawny frame stretched vigorously against the throne chair, jagged horns glimmering fiercely along the sharp edges as he clipped his head forward.

"You shall _kill_ Alexandra."

He watched Alexis stiffen. Her attention, which had been anywhere but on him, came to Starscream as her head shot up, green orbs widening and landing on the Seeker.

Thought after thought went through his processor: the knowledge that he couldn't deny the request, the reasoning behind Megatron's order. And then he almost felt what Alexis was feeling: softened terror, confusion and then bittersweet acceptance. Starscream realized that he wasn't _almost_ experiencing it, but _was __feeling_ everything, every last wave and trickle of emotion that went swiftly through her.

A nano-click didn't even pass as he considered it all with no time at all having gone by in reality. He was already pulling out his saber, already feeling the heft of the weapon; it gripped firmly between his hands as it lifted in the air. And then the blade flung down. His optics locked onto Alexis' bight eyes that were leaking, unexpected forgiveness so apparent that he felt a part of him rust away and disintegrate. Pangs shot through his cabling, shattering blunt internal distress spreading as he tried everything in his power to stop. But he couldn't. Starscream could only do as he was ordered as the sharp metal sliced through the air.

He wanted to off-line his optics, but that would have shown weakness. Instead, he held onto her image, memorizing every last inch and curve. Alexis' heart rate increased as it had when he claimed her innocence, only this time, he was taking much more.

Starscream's blade struck, sparks igniting as it impacted, however, not with flesh, but instead another weapon. Tightturn held back his blade with his own as he strained against the Seeker's strength. Starscream didn't even notice the green mech step into place, his focus solely on Alexis.

"Enough, lower your weapons."

The two did as they were told. Tightturn backed off, a look on his face that was as challenging as it was smug.

"You see, my dear." Megatron purred, digit rubbing against her. "Starscream thinks _nothing_ of you. He won't help you, won't save you and most certainly hasn't done anything that _I_ did not _order_ him to do. And as I just showed you, he thinks nothing of your termination. Nothing of _killing_ you _himself_."

His gears were locking up as CPU felt as if it was ready to crash. He would have killed her. He _was_ going to kill her. He would do anything for Megatron, _anything_ at all. It was all that mattered. All that was _supposed_ to matter. His spark throbbed, coldness following as Alexis started to cry. Even silent it reached him, a sorrow dominating everything as deep deprivation filled his core.

"Now that my point has been proven, I believe I should tell you the true reason why I have called you here, Starscream."

He went through the motion without a thought as he sheathed his weapon, optics steadily rising on his leader. Gripping expertly to detachment, the Seeker listened.

"I am sending you to the Artarious Sector." Megatron went on, "As you know, one of its stars is due to go supernova. I want you to collect some of the fragments that remain. It is time I constructed myself a new weapon."

"The last data acquired indicated that could be over a year away, surely, my lord, I would better serve you at your side than halfway across the Galaxy," Starscream delicately argued.

"I know how _disturbing_ it must be to leave me, but you are my second in command, my _most_ trustworthy soldier. I _know_ I can count on you."

Starscream bowed his head down.

"You will take Cyclonus with you," his master ordered. "He has been feeling a little restless lately and has affected the rest of the crew. Make sure you bring back enough of the Cinox ore. It takes much to refine the ore to its purer, more stable form. Take what equipment you need. You will leave immediately."

"Yes, Megatron."

The task was beneath him and the mission unnecessary. The ore, while indeed valuable, was not that hard to obtain. They both knew it and yet Starscream wouldn't refuse. He was being sent away, a time frame stretching before the Seeker that at one time would have felt like nothing. It was pressing on him already.

He didn't dare look at Alexis. Only nodded his head, his posture one of submission and acceptance. Starscream tried to reach out with his mind toward Alexis, tried to feel what he had felt earlier. However, the connection wasn't reached and the link not as clear.

Heavy steps were taken as he left the area. He wondered when he would see her again, wondered what exactly made Megatron take such precautions.

Wondered if he _knew_.

But Starscream believed with utmost certainty that if Megatron knew of the extent behind his interactions with the human, he wouldn't have left the bridge in one piece.


	4. Pet

Thundercracker didn't know what to expect when he arrived on board the Nemesis. Some time had gone by since he was last summoned by Megatron. He did know that Starscream had been in his service for some time and heard rumors and other whispers about his wingmate that he felt just couldn't have been true.

Most he couldn't confirm when he found that Starscream was not onboard. A 'Con he had never seen before met him in the hanger bay, one who had rather shifty optics, digits that twitched, and a green and yellow body that covered a medium frame. Tightturn, he was to find out later. The Decepticon led TC to his new quarters, prattling the entire way as if it had been some time since he had such an opportunity.

"Wait until you see Megatron's little pet." Were his last words before the doors slid shut, TC finally left alone as he looked over his quarters. They were larger than he had expected, rather too ornamental for his tastes as well, but he could easily remedy that later.

Stowing his things away, he went to the bridge. Not finding Megatron there, he was directed to his quarters. He was amazed by the long corridors and vast decks. Nothing had been spared in either the ship's design or implementations, the space craft boasting of many an upgrade and plenty an addition since he had last stepped on board. Reaching his destination, he was ordered by Megatron to sit down, as the Decepticon commander remained busy at his workstation. He was ignored for some time. Thundercracker waited by diverting his attention as he looked over the room. Nothing appeared out of place or out of the ordinary that he could see.

"You are three months late, Thundercracker."

He tensed at the tone, knowing that was not a good way to commence.

"Your request did not include my expected time of arrival."

"So it did not," Megatron allowed. Leaning back in his seat, hands were brought up and digits folded over that he leaned on. "You shall join me tonight for a cup of energon, so that you can be introduced to the crew. Do _not_ be late for _that_."

* * *

Later that night TC returned to Megatron's quarters. Energon emerged as it was passed around. He sipped on it distractedly. Thundercracker had been on his own for some time, and he had long distanced himself from the social part of life.

Something moved out of the corner of his optic. A tiny figure wandered deftly under all the Decepticon's peds before climbing up some steps, ascending to the top of the table where it sat in front of Megatron.

It was a human. He had yet to see one, but had received data about them since Megatron's involvement with Earth. It was his first time seeing one so close, a breathing specimen that was as feminine and fleshly as it was out of place.

She was eating something, her obvious reason for joining them. Her gaze was down and leveled at her food. The human got up when she finished eating, her head lifting as she sought permission to leave. The way she stood spoke volumes for her character. She was not as submissive as she was trying to appear.

She turned around. Her gaze wandered across the room, disinterest and boredom on her face. Thundercracker zoomed in. He was interested in the creature and wondered what purpose she served. Megatron's digit wandering to her arm and sliding downwards with rapt attention, answered that question before it finished filtering through his processor. Thundercracker was astounded.

"Wait, my dear," Megatron ordered of the human.

She turned back around. Thundercracker caught a better glimpse and registered her apparel. She wore a two-piece ensemble. The upper part was a deep green, which held intricate gold stitched patterns. It clung around her midsection before extending a good length downwards, extending into slits on each side that opened up and flowed loosely over the second part, leg coverings that seemed to glide around her as she moved. The soft looking material seemed to serve no purpose except to accentuate her humanity, for it was obviously not any form of armor he had ever come across.

"You have yet to meet my newly arrived... _Seeker_," the leader of the Decepticons finished.

The girl tensed, an action Thundercracker would have missed if he hadn't been watching her already. The human was so careful and precise with her reactions. Megatron waved him forward. He approached the table and stared down. She turned around again; head slowly lifted as she took him in, not stopping until she was boldly looking straight in his optics. Her eyes were so alive, so green. Her skin even more pale than he had thought, her features outlined and enhanced with a natural curiosity that soaked him in. Her attention died. She shifted as she tried to leave the table. Megatron stopped her.

"Alexandra, you are _being_ rude."

Her shoulders dropped as she exhaled. Eyelids fluttering, she tensed for a nano-click.

"You will perform for our guests," Megatron commanded.

The animated talking suddenly ceased. Optics changed trajectory as they landed on the human.

"I am tired," she finally spoke, her tiny voice carrying as her mouth took on a frown. Megatron leaned down as he started to stroke the back of her head with the tip of his digit. "I... I would _love_ to," she relented as she backed away from his touch. The discomfort as evident in her voice as was the displeasure.

Whispering began behind TC, stunted excitement that he didn't understand. Demolisher came up to the table. He lowered his hand with his palm open, a little stick on it. She frowned while giving the 'Con a pinched nose and a look of thorough agitation. Stepping forward, she looked once more at Megatron. Putting her hair back with an elastic device, she took the wooden rod. The group came toward the table, surrounding it.

She began.

It started with a step and then another, the stick cutting through the air as she thrust it forward. Turning smoothly, she pivoted off her left foot. Jumping up, she kicked in the air, the staff following around her body as she circled around. Continuing, the fight sequences became more complicated. The stick made contact with one invisible enemy after another as the staff shot outwards, downwards, to the side or just cut cleanly through the air as she downed another imaginary foe. Her breathing became more pronounced as Thundercracker picked up a strange beating sound, one that emanated directly from her chest. But she didn't stop. And the beat increased as her flesh started to sheen. Hair coming loose and flying widely around her, she continued the finely tuned movements. They became quicker, bolder, a fierceness building until with one last thrust in the air she brought the staff above her head, a sharp yell following before she crashed it down with her entire body. The weapon broke in half as it made contact with the table, right before she dropped to her knees. Her respiration was now rapid, making strange curves on the front of her body more evident with each intake of air.

"Well done, my dear. Well done," their leader purred.

An eyebrow lifted as the corner of her mouth curved and then sharply fell down as she winced and shook her head minutely. Standing, she swayed a little, now drained from her exertion. Megatron got up. He took her in his palm, stroking her as he sat back down. He whispered to the girl as she stared up at him, color rising in her cheeks as her chest continued to heave.

"Where did she learn to fight like that?" TC asked of Demolisher, recognizing the defensive positions with her first step. She had to have training for some time if she could perform as such. Her movements were undeveloped but skilled.

"Hot Shot."

"An Autobot?"

"Yeah."

The group disbursed. The chatter starting up again, but TC wasn't paying attention. A tiny human female going through the Art of War exercises taught only to Cybertronians, was still in his processor. Something stirred.

Pet indeed.

* * *

Thundercracker was given more rules than he was used to, most of them pertaining to the human. One was about the storage room he was not to enter without permission, it giving to the female for whatever purpose. Other rules were set before him that seemed strange and superfluous.

"You have the data, Thundercracker?"

He handed Megatron the data pad, wondering why he couldn't have just transmitted it instead of being ordered to come to the bridge. However, the commander always did like his shows of obeisance, demanding it from all his soldiers, no matter what rank they held.

"And the satellite has been destroyed, as ordered," TC informed.

"Excellent." Megatron tilted his head as his optics dimmed. "You were injured," he commented dully, neither out of concern nor sympathy, just stating the obvious.

Thundercracker had almost forgotten about it. The pain had been numbed by a thin coating of Celion. Being reminded of it, the sharp pangs returned in full force, shattering down his back panel as he worked on relaying the distracting signals.

"Reflux is not here to attend to it." Megatron frowned. Straightening up, a strange look filtered over him that made TC's internal alert systems flare in warning. "Alexandra can take care of it."

"The human?" Thundercracker cringed, not liking where things were leading, not knowing why Megatron was offering. He was possessive of the creature, even jaundiced.

"She is quite capable when it comes to fixing things. Reflux has been training her. I have found she is much happier when I give her something... extra to do. Go to her. It will make her feel useful."

TC frowned. He tensed despite that he knew an order, no matter how subtle. Nonetheless, he still tried to get out of it just the same. "I am sure I can look after it myself. I can place a more permanent seal over it that will keep until the medic returns." He backed away, thinking they were through. He should have known better.

"Are you _refusing _my request?" Megatron suddenly stood. Stepping down from his command chair, his hands formed two massive fists. His mouthpiece set in a firm scowl as his frame radiated heat.

"I..."

"Think _carefully_ before you answer."

"I will go."

Megatron sat back down, smiling thinly. "_Excellent_ choice."

* * *

Thundercracker found Alexis in the hangar bay, finding her took longer than expected. She was sitting near the left corner in the back, lost behind some crates and leaning against a wall. The human was studying an object in front of her face. She lowered it when he loomed above, face lifting to look at him. It was Thundercracker, she was analyzing then.

Reluctantly, he spoke, "Megatron said..."

"...I see." Alexis stood, knowing without him needed to say. She put the small tablet down. Fingers disappeared into her brownish hair before it was brought back into a bundle behind her head. Delicate wisps fell and rested along the sides of her face. "Go over there, please." She pointed, head tilting as she waited for him to move. "I will only be a moment."

It was one thing taking orders from Megatron, an entirely different experience taking them from a human, one that no matter what position she held with his leader, still didn't have the authority to command anything of him. His pediforms planted; Thundercracker remained where he was.

"Look," she said, hands crossing in front of her. "I _can_ help you, but I _will_ need to reach you."

He stared down, optics taking her in. She was adamant and yet something else, a gentleness and genuine kindness in her manner that he wasn't accustomed to or expecting. She wasn't exactly a guest on board the Nemesis, far from it, and yet she still had the strength to be polite and compassionate. Exactly what sort of a creature was she?

TC left her and stood where she told him to. Minutes later she came to him. Her hands were full of tools; a bag hung over her shoulder. She went up the steps of the scaffold behind him. Putting the stuff down, she looked at him as she grabbed a scanner. Her green orbs were suddenly full of subtle humor when she caught him still standing there just staring at her.

"Please, turn around."

He was suddenly uncomfortable. It was one thing having a medic or even a droid repairing him, but this was entirely different and suddenly not wanted.

"I will be gentle. I promise," she breathed, her voice sweet and airy and full of sincerity. Thundercracker found he couldn't ignore it and turned back around.

He didn't feel much at first, but then as the Celion wore off, he felt more and more. Alexis dug inside of his wing, cleaning up the discharged fluids as she worked. The touch increased as she reconnected split wires, a tantalizing burn starting inside that caused circuits to fizzle. The area became entirely alive as her small fingers strayed, her flesh unexpectedly warm, so different and yet very much capable. He reached new heights of sensitivity as his previous objections faded entirely away. He found himself leaning against her touch, and then unable to pull from it even as his logic demanded otherwise.

It had been some time since he was touched by a femme, Screamer or most especially Warp, were the ones who sought such distractions. TC more often than not, was not as enthusiastic as his trinemates. Thundercracker being an elite seeker meant he didn't have to work very hard at it anyway, his position enough of an enticement as more than a few tried to gain his attention. However, it never lasted as most were found lacking. The calm and rational one he may have been of the trio, but it hid a ravenous appetite that was demanding to appease. TC was usually left disappointed as the feeling that something was missing grew with each encounter.

"Do you feel that?" Her hand was pressed against the edge of the blaster wound as fingers brushed around it while she tested his sensors. A ripe, bold electricity shot up and through the nearby relays, crashing over his circuit boards as they wound through his metallic flesh, dancing around the underside of the treated gash before increasing in rhythm as a wisp of cold air tickled along his frame. The sensations went to the next level as his optics surged.

"_Yes_." Thundercracker found his vocals pathetic as they were low, betraying more emotion than he had meant. Alexis sped up her work after that, applying the patch as she finished up. Contact breaking off, the warmth that had been behind him dissipated. He fought to gain control, not willing to show the human what she had done to him. By the time he turned around and scanned the area, he found she was gone.

Thundercracker could do nothing but stand there with cooling systems on maximum as he wondered what the slag had just happened.


	5. Turnabout

Weeks later Thundercracker saw his second human. Coming on the bridge to receive his next assignment, he found the creature bowing in front of Megatron before receiving permission to stand. It was then that he was to find out how extensive his leader's digits were in the planet Earth. By networking, he had his own group of humans that did as he bid.

The human was prattling at full speed. Thundercracker leaned against the far side and watched. He knew immediately that it was male by the voice, the insignificantly flat body and the way it held itself. Short black hair adorned the male's somewhat proportioned head, his eyes taking in much even as he seemed to comprehend less. His skin was several shades darker than that of the female, musculature more noticeable under the dark clothes. There were many pockets on what TC now knew were called pants, that he wondered why one would need that many cloth compartments, especially when each one of them appeared unused.

The fleshy was still going on. Now about some Intel he had gotten, confident voice continuing for some time.

"You have done well," Megatron said, his vocals filled with mocking praise, something the male obviously missed by the way his pride showed. "Infiltrating the Autobot base could not have been easy, and you are sure they are unaware of your true affiliation?"

"Yes, my lord. They are as trusting as you said they would be."

The atmosphere shifted and softened. TC knew what was the cause of the change immediately. Alexis walked onto the deck, stopping short as she noticed the male.

"Come here, my dear. I have something for you," Megatron purred.

She had to walk past Thundercracker to get there. His digits curled inwards, and his wings bristled. The girl had avoided him since she fixed TC, not a word more spoken to him and not a glance spared. It was curious.

Alexis walked up. Standing stiffly near the male, she didn't bother to look at him, the female focused on what was before her. She was wearing something different. Something he believed would have been labeled casual. The Seeker studied humanity and their ways more thoroughly since he had come aboard. TC started to wonder again, this time, why the humans needed to alter their outer appearance so often. It seemed devious somehow, or perhaps something that was to be pitied or even laughed at, as they seemingly struggled to find their identity.

"Show her, Michael Remerd," Megatron ordered.

The boy flinched. Going to the far side of Megatron's command chair, he came back out while pushing something along that gleamed and shined. The girl's face momentarily lit up. She walked up to the thing, analyzing it before she slid upon it. Her body settled easily on the motorcycle as she almost smiled. Then she got back up and glanced at the bike.

"It is _not_ a Cybertronian?" she asked, her question obviously rhetorical.

That didn't stop Michael from commenting with enthusiasm, "No. But it has been modified and improved upon. The fuel-injection system alone is a work of art. You will find it easy to handle and quick to respond."

Alexis frowned, showing no true signs of whether she was pleased. Turning a little, she looked up at Megatron, those large eyes of hers wandering over the commander. "Thank you," she finally said softly, lips forced to rise a little. Her hands dropped before tugging lightly on her short brown shirt. Fingers folding inwards, they landed on her waist and slid down her legs.

Megatron nodded his head, optics dimming as his digits wandered across his throne's edge. He leaned forward, his chassis dragging heavily downwards as he stared. "Tell me, human..." the Decepticon leader began, his vocals one of curiosity and some form of intent. "..what do you think of my little Alexandra? Speak only the truth."

The boy shifted, back sharpening up. A glance was spared, a quick release of breath following. Hands dragging through his cropped hair, he swallowed loudly. His view once more shifted to take in the female. His words turned hesitant and awkward.

"She is quite... beautiful."

Alexis heard them well enough, but ignored it as she continued to look over her new toy. Settling back on it, she closed her eyes as if to wish everyone else away. TC stepped a little closer. Sitting down before the weapon's station, he tried to appear occupied.

"And what does one of your kind do with a female they find beautiful?" Megatron interrogated.

Michael flinched and turned away from Alexis, who he had been openly looking over. Head lowering sharply in a submissive gesture, he finally seemed to realize what an inane thing he was caught doing. "We stay away from her, especially when she belongs to the leader of the _entire _Decepticon army."

Megatron laughed at that. Halting suddenly, he nodded his head forward and down, left eye ridge rising high. "Smart boy. Now show Alexandra how to use her gift."

"Yes, sir."

"And _remember_ your place," the Decepticon leader warned.

The boy bowed his head forward before turning back around and walking toward Alexis.

"May I?"

Begrudgingly, Alexis got off the bike. Michael sat down where she had been. She was looking at him with mistrust clearly drawn on her face, a keen discomfort there as well that etched along the curve of her frame. Thundercracker thought she would have been pleased to see another human, instead she only seemed suspicious.

"You start it like this." He turned the handle. The engine roared to life before it quieted to a soft purr. "Get on, I'll show you how it works."

She seemed to consider it for a moment before getting on behind him, her hands gripping firm to the bars alongside her.

They took off, the two humans racing through and then off the deck. The doors slid shut. Megatron pushed back in his command chair as he became sternly contemplative.

* * *

TC didn't like Michael Remerd. There was something entirely untrustworthy about him. Megatron seemed to have more faith in the human than he would have thought possible, even allowing liberties with Alexis that none of his own mechs were allowed. He was curious, Thundercracker saw, curious to see how humans interacted with one another. The male obviously not knowing what sort of a precipice he was walking along.

Thundercracker needing a change of pace from his own quarters, he headed to the recreation room. As late as it was he hoped to have the room to himself. He didn't expect to find the two humans there. Alexis was near the back of the motorcycle, resting on her knees as she tinkered with something near the wheel. Michael stood above her, looking down as he gave instructions.

He was ignored when he entered the room. Thundercracker went to sit at the far back side, a data pad getting his attention, even if only in show alone. The two were talking while the male asked bold questions. Alexis answered some here and there, but mostly evaded. Finished with whatever she had been working on, she got up and sat down on the motorcycle. The boy came over as he leaned against the wall beside her, his interest peeking along with his internal signals. Disgusted, TC felt it was time his presence was felt more. Standing, he wandered and halted before the two. His head slowly curved downwards while his wings lifted and optics dimmed as he painted an imaginary target on the male.

Words were unnecessary. Michael gulped loudly and made excuses as he left the two alone. Alexis didn't care for that. Picking up her tools, she put them in a bag and then grabbed onto the motorcycle. She walked right past him, leaving the room. Thundercracker followed. The report he was supposed to turn in on the Travarion sector and the threat potential of its inhabitants, pushed aside and forgotten.

"Please, go away," Alexis whispered.

"So your vocals _are_ functioning."

Stopping shortly, she got on the bike as she started it, taking off as black streaks were left on the shiny surface underneath. It was easy to see where she was going. He already knew her favorite place to be was the hangar. He found her there. She was lingering on the upper level. Leaning against the rail as she stared out at the stars from the expansive view port.

"Are you following me?"

"I was making sure the male did not bother you further."

Alexis turned around. Flinching a little as she looked at him, a strange look drifted through her that she quickly pushed down. "He _wasn't_ bothering me. He was showing me how to do maintenance on my bike. I can't just go to a mechanic."

This was different. Her tone of voice was guarded. A rudeness coming into play that the more she spoke only seemed to make Alexis more ill at ease.

"You have been purposely avoiding me. Why?" It was a question that he threw out of the blue, and she didn't seem to be expecting it. Her concentration shifted as she looked down below. The empty area spanned for a great distance before them. Blinking lights illuminated a couple of runways along with workstations that were powered down along the sides. The hangar was a place he had been known to go to gather himself as well, the silence conducive to clear thinking.

"Since when would a Decepticon care?"

"I don't."

"Please, just leave already."

"I am not departing until you answer my question."

She shot around, voice rising. "Because you _liked_ it when I fixed you. I felt it."

Thundercracker considered that. A pleasurable rush followed as he outwardly appeared impassive. He decided to be truthful, enjoying the boldness that she stirred. "You _were_ touching me near my wings. Perhaps the good medic hasn't informed you, but on a Seeker, his most... _erogenous_ zone is... there."

The girl blanched, eyes widening as she took a couple of steps back. "It... it's all my fault... and... I mean. It was _not_ anything _personal_..."

"It was not," he lied, knowing despite what he said that it took more than just simple touch. There was something about the girl that made his systems easily react.

"Then I owe you an apology." She licked her lips, forcing herself to smile a little. Her head craned over to the side, and she looked at him more openly. Alexis was analyzing him, taking Thundercracker in as if a part of her found him more than just a little familiar. A look flashing through her that was as unexpected as it was provocative. Once more, she emboldened him.

"Perhaps if you tell me _your_ sensitive areas, we would be even."

The girl swallowed hard as she froze, color rising in her skin. He knew immediately that what he said affected her, and in entirely the wrong way.

"I don't think _that_ will be necessary," she finally said, her voice strong. Alexis was offended and defensive. "For you aren't _ever_ going to be touching me." She narrowed her eyes and strolled past him. Climbing down the side ladder, she headed for the exit.

That was when TC felt anger building inside him, not appreciating in the least how quickly she always was to dismiss him. "I didn't imply that I _wanted_ to. Your presumptions are as in error as your rudeness toward me is unnecessary not to mention unwarranted."

That stopped the girl in her tracks. Alexis slowly turned around. At first, she looked angry. She breathed in deep and then out slowly before shaking her head. "You are different," she whispered, eyebrows rising. "Different from the other Decepticons, different... from Megatron... Don't you despise me?"

"Perhaps when I get to know you better."

Suddenly, her entire expression changed as her demeanor softened, mouth pushing up as without warning laughter shot out. She quit soon enough. Stepping closer to him, she stared back up at him as optics and eyes locked. "It isn't who I am, you know, but you have _no_ idea what it is like to be... to be what I am, living _where_ I am. Even with the liberties and freedoms I am given. I can't help but feel as each day that passes, I am losing a little bit more of who I was... and I _hate_ who he wants me to be. So I am sorry if I am abrasive, sorry if I am rude, but you are the first who actually... cared." Alexis shuttered slightly. Her skin lost its hue as her thoughts turned inwards. "I have to go back now. Megatron will come looking for me if I don't. And..." She bit down on her bottom lip, voice dying as words were left unfinished.

A burst of raw sympathy shot through TC. He felt like picking her up and soothing her as he tried to banish Alexis' obvious fears.

He ignored the impulse.

* * *

They talked more after that. Thundercracker finding her on those rare occasions she was alone as they drifted into conversations. Alexis showed him more of that kindness. He showed her consideration.

He had never met anyone like her before. She listened when he spoke and cared about what he had to say. Alexis didn't mind that most of the time it wasn't much. More and more he found excuses to spend time with her, the appeal growing even as he fought it. Desiring to be near a human was one thing, desiring to be near Megatron's was another.

Perhaps that was what had him touching her that day, for he was suddenly irate. Thundercracker was tired of the way she spoke so casually, as if she shared nothing more with Megatron than living quarters. As if he was a fool who didn't know better. For the Seeker knew with the way Megatron acted that he was gleaming some form of satisfaction from the female. His bountiful gifts toward Alexis made that apparent as well.

What TC wanted was dangerous and Thundercracker needed to take more and more measures so his secret wasn't found out by any of the other 'Cons, even if outwardly it was entirely innocent.

"...I just hope that all my pets are being looked after. Clemy was due to have her shots..."

She stopped talking, for that was when TC leaned toward her, his digit roaming down her back as he touched her. Alexis jumped up and nearly fell off the crate she had been sitting on. Her eyes were so wide that he saw his reflection in them better than ever. She was shocked, worse than that, appalled. Jumping down on to the floor, her respiration levels increased.

"_Why_ did you do that?"

Her tone of voice had his servos tightening as his logic stalled, yet somehow he managed to find his vocals.

"I've never touched a human before."

She seemed to calm at that. Stepping back toward him, her hand slowly lifted in the air. It took a moment for him to realize what she was doing. Bending down on one of his knee plates, he lowered his digit. Slowly yet carefully he touched her hand. She was incredibly soft, flesh smooth, nails sliding against him as he moved fastidiously over her hand. Alexis pulled back too quickly and ended it.

"Satisfied?"

There was something new in her voice, something that was said with her eyes as well. That was when Thundercracker knew that he was never going to be allowed to touch her again. He was disturbed by that prospect but knew it was time he backed off. He was not there to form attachments, especially not ones that were hazardous to his spark.

Alexis belonged to Megatron. And apparently only wanted to be touched by him as well. Thundercracker couldn't help but feel like a slaggin' fool.


	6. Confusion

TC hated her expression when he told her he was too busy for her, and that she was to stop bothering him. His tone had been sharpened along a razor's edge, his words exploding with a firmness that had her blanching before she raised her head and stared at him in the optics, her look beyond surprise, as if she had been expecting something of the sort.

After that he pushed himself into his work with renewed determination, taking as many assignments as he could that had him leaving the ship. However, it wasn't enough staying away. Things got worse as he struggled.

Seeing her with Megatron, seeing her talking to a 'Con or even Michael Remerd, who returned on several occasions, had time passing by slowly. Weeks turned into months, turned into a form of restlessness that always increased when he returned to the Nemesis.

Doing some calculations on the bridge, he ignored the fact that she was sitting behind him with Megatron while looking almost comfortable as the two had a subdued conversation. Their relationship was more than strained, but lately it was looking almost cordial, as if Alexis had come to some sort of hopeful conclusion that was manifesting itself outwardly.

The bridge doors sliding open was as normal an occurrence as any, so Thundercracker didn't even bother to see who it was. But he felt it moments later. A strange sensation drifted along his circuits, a familiar little surge that was more than just announcing who it was, but was naming them off as well.

_Starscream._

That grabbed his attention. Thundercracker turned around in his chair and watched his brother in arms boldly walking forward to the throne of command before bowing low in front of it.

"What is this?" Megatron asked.

"I have returned, my lord." His voice was subdued yet strong. Starscream rose and took a step back.

"So I see. And sooner than expected," Megatron answered, his vocals filled with boredom. He barely spared a glance for the Seeker, who had been gone many a cycle. TC noticed Alexis appeared strikingly disinterested, even as her back became ridged as she clasped her hands tightly.

That was when TC's systems automatically found and locked onto a shared link as it became active. The link was required for how closely the Trine worked together, allowing maneuvers and functions to be performed with accuracy and near perfection. Oddly, he noticed the frequency had changed, but that was passed over as he realized emotion was escaping through, a strange bittersweet joy that was curtailed by a good dose of jealously, followed quickly by a burst of sudden pain, a throbbing that Thundercracker felt acutely before Starscream's emotions dimmed into forceful acceptance.

"You have given the ore to Mindfinder?"

"As soon as I arrived," Starscream told the Decepticon leader.

Megatron's gaze swept over the Seeker, shoulder panels rising before crashing back down. "Excellent. Clean yourself up and prepare your report. Dismissed." He waved the air commander away, his conversation continuing with the human as she suddenly seemed distracted, something that Megatron seemed ready to ignore.

Starscream nodded his head forward and turned around before stalking off the bridge. TC got up and went after him.

"No hello, Starscream? After all this time?"

Wings lifted high as the Seeker turned. A look was directed at Thundercracker that would have rusted any lesser mech back to his base components.

"What do you want?" Optics roamed over him, curiosity rising before it crashed and died a nano-click later.

"It's me, Thundercracker your..."

"I _don't_ know you," he huffed, agitated at having been bothered. His optics dimmed before he turned back around. Starscream left as his heavy steps resounded down and through the long stretch of a corridor.

TC was astounded. He felt that things were different the moment he saw Starscream again. The rumors he had heard stirred within as he remembered what they said. He came to a conclusion. They _were_ true. This _wasn't_ the Starscream he knew.

* * *

It would be over a cycle later that feeling, that emotional spillage that had flowed through TC and Starscream's bond, would make more sense.

Thundercracker found it odd when he passed the storage room and found the doors partially open with bright light seeping out into the corridors. Usually he more than avoided the area, but curiosity had him walking in. He stopped after passing through the overhead observation deck. Staring out and downwards past the glass, he took everything in.

On the ground floor things was in disarray. Crates were overturned; equipment dispersed, and other once stored objects now littered the floor as it created a layer of chaos. TC hadn't meant to, but inadvertently his presence caused the room's surveillance cameras to come on-line. A view took over his optics, and the relay panels before him came to life as he watched, unable to look away.

That was when he noticed Alexis was sitting on the floor. Her head was turned to the side, legs sharply against her body. Starscream hovered above her on his knee plates. "Stop this, I feel your desperation for me, it shadows my own. I know even still that it is _I_ alone that stirs you."

The Supreme Air Commander bent over further, his digits brushing against her with enough force exerted that she fell back against her elbows. A breath crashed out of Alexis, chin lifting as her gaze shifted back upwards.

"I thought of nothing but you," he whispered, vocals charged with emotion as he took her in, optics surging.

Alexis pushed his hand away and struggled to scoot back, but she wasn't permitted. She stilled when she realized her efforts were a waste of energy.

"Even now you desire me. Even now you want me." Starscream folded his hand and slid it close to her body. It curved beside the girl as it followed her shape while he drew an outline of her dimly cast shadow. Alexis shivered underneath him despite his lack of touch. One of his digits finally made contact with her shoulder, a delicate caress that held an air of open hesitancy that betrayed the very meaning of the girl beneath Starscream just by his gentleness alone.

Alexis' eyes closed as she breathed out deep. "Don't. Touch Me!" she suddenly cried out. Pushing his hand off her, her warbling voice caused the Seeker to let her. "I don't want you to touch me."

"Lies. Blatant Lies!" Starscream roared. More crates flew through they air before they shattered brutally against the deck around them. The girl remained startlingly calm, even as she sat upright with her hands pushing firmly against the floor before being pulled back on either side of her body. The Seeker watched the movements with acute awareness. A subtle tremor worked its way into his heated words. "Your want of me is apparent, stop this nonsense, Alexis..." His vocals lowered as his words became desperate. "You're mine. I _need_ you... I will always ne..."

Alexis shook her head. Managing to get up, Starscream's hand followed and tugged on her in desperation. Her sleeve tore sharply off as she stumbled back. Alexis' head lifted slowly as she held to her arm. She looked at the Seeker, words coming out of her that traveled with such emotion in them that the supreme commander froze in place. His optics were seared upon her.

"What happened between us, I don't regret what occurred before, I just _can't_ at this point. But how can you expect me to share everything I am with you, over and over again and forget about everything else, or who I am supposed to be, or even _what_ I believe in... I just can't. And I _can't_ be with you. I loved you, Starscream, _s____o_ much. But I know now that you just _don't_ understand. Or maybe it just doesn't mean anything to you. You threw me to Megatron. You tried to kill me. But what is worse than that is that I am... _Still_. **_Here_**. And you do **_nothing_**."

Liquid was escaping from her eyes by the time she finished. Alexis used Starscream's sudden immobility to her advantage as she ran out of the room. The doors slid shut behind her, and the already thick tension exploded as if a bomb. Starscream became active immediately as he raged. He remained where he was though, just took out his anger on the leftover crates and boxes, more equipment bursting out of them that he picked up and twisted, throwing them against the wall, roaring as he suddenly stilled. And then he looked upwards toward the overhead observation room, optic ridges rising sharply as his shoulder panels rose.

Thundercracker never expected for Starscream to bring his weapons on-line. Glass shattered before him as it burst inwards. Terminals crackled and monitors died as TC quickly ducked down, exiting before he was truly discovered. He felt Starscream's fury, felt the rage, other emotions stirring that the Seeker was pulling back. Their link closed down as abruptly as it had opened before static took its place.

Nothing was making sense at all. If Starscream was supposed to be a mindless drone, him going after the commander's property didn't fit, especially if somehow, his wingmate and Alexis had joined.

TC's circuits fizzled as his CPU stalled, more questions rising as his sub-processors tried to keep up with them, jealousy initiating as he continued. Now he knew why she looked at him so strangely sometimes. It couldn't have helped that he was similar in appearance to his brother. Those unguarded glances of Alexis' that he would catch sometimes, those of anger and loathing, of desire and wistfulness, they were never directed at him, never intended for him at all.

He only wished that changed things. Thundercracker had much time to watch her, much time to analyze her, learning certain things, realizing others, knowing her relationship with Megatron wasn't all that their leader tried to make it appear.

Thundercracker knew then that he wasn't a fool; he was a slaggard, pushing her away when she needed someone, when she needed him.

* * *

A necklace, it was a simple gift, if not a valuable one. Some of the extra ore Starscream had brought back was refined into a jewel-like crystal. The dark element of power glowed softly upon her neck, while Megatron was obviously delighted with it resting so close to her fragile flesh.

"Do you like it, my dear?"

She did like it. More than Thundercracker expected. Despite the fact that Megatron was making a show of it all, as he put her up as a form of entertainment for the crew, showing them once more in his not so subtle way, that she more than belonged to him.

It was rare when Megatron invited the crew to his quarters. The last time he was there was when he had first arrived on the Nemesis, and Alexis had performed for them as she mock fought with such vigor, things starting then that had yet to reach there conclusion.

Starscream arrived notably late while looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He sauntered to the back of the room, everyone moving out of his way before he sat down, the area around him actually clearing from the force of his brooding presence alone. It didn't take him long to notice Alexis, and even though TC didn't know the new Starscream well, he did know the old one.

He was on edge and not happy at all. His wings lifted enough that his discontent was apparent. Arms moving to cross firmly over his cockpit, his optics brimmed with malevolence before his head lowered and locked onto what looked to be the human's bed.

And then once more TC felt pain, a horrible stabbing that spread through his CPU as if a virus, Starscream's pain. It lasted longer than last time before it died abruptly, his wingmate suddenly closed off and deadly unemotional. That didn't stop Starscream from getting up though, from wandering past everyone as he left Megatron's quarters. TC put his energon down. Pushing some 'Cons out of the way, he followed.

By the time he got out of the room, Starscream was already turning the corner. Picking up his pace, TC called after him. The air commander came to a halt as he surveyed him with stark intolerance.

"What is going on with you, Screamer? What the slag has Megatron done to you?"

"_Done_ to me?" Starscream tilted his head to the side. "_Saved_ me. Gave me _purpose_. Speak of Megatron with such a disparaging tone again and I will _rip_ out your spark and make you watch as I crush it in my hands."

"This is me, TC, you're talking to. You don't have to put on this show... I know how you feel. I know that..." He was thrust against the wall and Starscream's blade appeared from nowhere as it landed against his chin plate.

"You will stop talking to me in the familiar. It is _Supreme_ Commander Starscream to you."

"We are brothers... wingmates... we have served together for many a mega-cycle, survived many a battle, how can you not remember?"

Starscream let go of him and backed up as he looked Thundercracker over, recognition absent.

"There is _nothing_ to remember," he announced.


	7. Qualm

Megatron leaving the ship was like opening a can of Trivarion beetles. An infestation of suppressed emotions coming to the surface from the supreme Seeker, infecting the crew as Starscream's intolerance grew as he became quickly unsatisfied with _everything_. Tasks were forced to be done again, reports were inaccurate and not detailed enough. Everyone quickly became on edge as the Air Commander stirred more than one form of discontent. Until they rapidly learned to just do as he said or stay out of his way. Cyclonus getting his blades torn off when he failed to perform as ordered, an example enough.

Thundercracker watched his wingmate's display, such as it was not entirely out of the ordinary, although not as intense. Megatron expected a tight ship when he was gone, and Starscream would not settle for anything less.

Of course, TC knew what was really behind the Seeker's excessive demands, knew what was making him agitated and irascible, especially when his optics swept through every room before he entered it, looking for _her_ every time. However, Alexis was never around. She was keeping to her quarters, or so he had thought.

"What's going on here?"

Megatron's chamber doors open was enough to make him stop, seeing Demolisher standing there looking stupefied and confused was another. Demolisher straightened up as TC approached, back plates sharpened as he came to attention.

"I am supposed to be looking after Alexis, but I... that is... I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. Do you think I should report this to Starscream?" Nervous optics caught his.

"No, I will take care of it."

Demolisher looked relieved. "Good, because a trip to the medic wasn't on the list of things to do today."

Thundercracker stepped close, vocals dropping dangerously. "Are you trying to imply something, soldier?"

"No, no sir!" the mech before him stuttered while backing up into the wall as he thumped against it.

"Good, dismissed."

Thundercracker watched Demolisher disappear. The blue Seeker was distracted as he contemplated things. Where exactly was the human if she hadn't slept in her quarters?

He started to search the ship. Thundercracker began with the usual places, ending up in the back of near empty rec. room. TC sensed Starscream before he entered and froze in place. It didn't take finely tuned sensors to see he was slagged. Starscream's optics were dim, his movements drawn out; he was over energized and obviously looking for someone. TC knew it wasn't him, the disgruntled look that Starscream shot at the blue Seeker, helped cement that.

Starscream was heading toward the back of the room and right for him. After activating his scanners, he realized he was heading right to Alexis as well. Acting quickly, he took the opportunity when his wingmate momentarily lost his balance. He bent down and found the huddled human. With a swiftness and speed that would have broken records, he placed her in his cockpit, the girl not even given a chance to argue as he hoped beyond mere willpower that she was hidden by his own energy signature.

Starscream approached him and stepped close, optics analyzing him with extreme prejudice. "Where is she? I _felt _her. I _know_ she is here," he slurred, head turning this way and that, and then down as he pushed back a terminal station from the wall, nothing was there.

"We have only one female on board, and I am sure, as you know, Megatron already made sure she was _quite _well looked after," Thundercracker told Starscream while keeping his vocals flat.

The Supreme Seeker looked at him with rising suspicion. "What are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing." He pointedly moved his head, showing Starscream that they now had an audience, many a mech looking their way. "Just that I am _sure_ Megatron would be pleased with your... _concern_."

The hint was gotten across. Starscream got back up, analytical optics scanning him. Standing still, Thundercracker allowed it. Burning energy rippled through him. He raised his head, firm optics meeting those of the commander.

Starscream backed up, displeased. "As you were."

* * *

He really didn't think he would get away with it. Especially knowing that it was beyond sensors that had Starscream locating the girl so precisely.

In his quarters, Thundercracker started to wonder what he was doing. Sitting down on his birth, his canopy lifted. He carefully picked the human up and placed her nearby. Standing, she peered up at him before looking around her and taking in where she was. Figuring it out soon enough, she sat down, arms enfolding her body as she heaved an unsteady breath.

"Are you unimpaired?" he inquired of the human.

Frowning, she craned her head and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want me to take you back to your quarters?"

Again, she shook her head, mouth tightening further.

"Are you in need of sustenance?"

Alexis seemed to consider that and finally nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Remain where you are."

He found some food quickly enough. Returning to his room, TC found Alexis sitting exactly where he had left her. Placing it before her, she looked at it before finally grabbing something. Ripping open the package, she chewed on some sort of bar until it was gone. She grabbed some water and drank the whole thing until it was empty.

And then suddenly she was leaning on her hands, body shaking as she started to cry. Alexis folded into herself and turned from him as she did so. Confused on what to do, TC backed away and left her as he went to his workstation. Sensing a while after that she was asleep, he ordered the lights off. Thundercracker turned around in his chair and watched the human for some time afterward.

* * *

They started a routine once more. Whenever Megatron left the ship, when things got really bad for her, she would come to his quarters. Alexis would always be high on emotion during those times, withdrawn and frightened. He didn't see Starscream slagged again after that first night, the supreme commander became more careful, more silent, less austere, even as he was obviously stewing inside as he tormented himself.

Called to the bridge after Megatron's latest return, Thundercracker was ordered to remain where he was when he arrived. He positioned himself by the bridge's sliding doors, his interest peeking. He saw the human male was standing before the command chair, while Starscream was over on the side leaning against the far wall looking more interested than TC thought he should have. While TC disliked the male, it was obvious that Starscream loathed him.

"Excellent, Michael, your reports are as detailed as they are encouraging," the Decepticon leader said.

"Thank you, my lord."

"_Master_," Megatron purred. He leaned forward as his optics strobed over the human. TC felt his gears tighten at the tone, while the human remained oblivious to the rising danger.

"Master," the boy repeated obediently.

"_Much_ better. Yet as capable as you have proven yourself, I am afraid I have found your services... no longer required."

"I... I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," the Decepticon commander growled. The human lowered his head, his heart rate pitched as he tensed. "You're _just_ a human. A human male who has over reached himself an..."

"I do..."

"_Stop_! Do _not_ even _attempt_ to interrupt me again." Megatron rose, his pediforms barely missing the human. He was just a couple of parnecs off from squashing the creature. "It has come to my attention that you have spent much time with _my _Alexandra." Megatron paused, looking down. "You _may_ speak now."

"Only as my master has permitted."

"Is that so?" His vocals lowered, and a dangerous growl emitted from Megatron. "And I suppose making contact with her was also somehow stipulated? Answer."

"I... I..." the human stuttered, suddenly unable to form words, "It was... that is... I just... I just..."

"Yes?"

"Tried to... to..." The human's voice became a whisper with the next words, causing TC to have to strain to hear it. "...it was just a hug, my lord, a show of comfort."

"Did she give you permission to do such a thing?" the Decepticon lord asked, continuing with the interrogation.

The boy moved his head back and forth, suddenly shaking. TC was starting to feel sorry for him.

"Tightturn?" Megatron commanded.

The green mech left his station. Gliding over, he looked down at the human with derision. "He made obvious advances. She rejected him, my lord, after he tried to _force_ himself on her."

"No... no, that isn't true!" the boy shouted, a plea in his tone. "That isn't..."

"Are you trying to imply that she _asked_ for it? That somehow _I_ do not _satisfy_ her? Or do you _think_ I don't know that you promised her freedom. Perhaps... perhaps, Michael Renard, you are an Autobot spy!" the leader of the Decepticons bellowed.

"No... believe me, my Lord, I did nothing. I was just stupid... an idiot!" The male fell down on his knees and trembled more than ever. "I forgot myself. I beg for mercy."

"Silence, and _stand_ before your master, you quivering sack of flesh!" Megatron roared while turning to look over the corner of his shoulder panel. Only one more word was needed after that. "Starscream!"

It was then that TC was to learn that Starscream's sharpness and ability had not faded with his memories. A blaster folded into the Supreme Commander's hand and a shot sounded off, it impacted the human as he was thrown clear across the room, smoke trailing behind him as a sharp smell filled the deck.

He was disgusted and shocked, but TC could do nothing but watch. Starscream glanced at him, a half-smile on his face; he enjoyed it.

"Tightturn, get someone to clean up this mess. And have the air filtration unit amplified. The stench is appalling." Sitting back down, Megatron turned to Thundercracker and motioned him over, the terminated human already forgotten about. "There have been some irregularities in the Delon Sector, and I want..."

* * *

"Do you always work this hard?" Alexis was looking up at him while sitting on his work table, watching him as he prepared his report.

"Yes."

Standing up, she walked closer to him. Alexis blocked the lower view of his screen as she peered at the Cybertronian script. "Am I bothering you?"

"No."

She crossed his path, going to the other side where she sat down. "I... I never thanked you for... you know... allowing me to come here. I know you could get in major trouble for it, and I want you to know it means a lot to me."

Michael being shot suddenly took over his processors. The Seeker knew _exactly_ what would happen to him if he was found out. Even so, he was far too careful for that to happen and in too deep to stop. He wondered if Alexis knew of the fate of the male. He suspected not.

"How come you have never asked me about Starscream? About how I know him?" the human female queried.

That had him stopping. Leaning back in his chair, he looked at Alexis. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears. Her voice was full of hesitancy, her eyes downcast, skin luminous and pale.

"It is not my place to ask."

"Do you mind if I tell you?"

He wanted to say no, but his head had other ideas as it shook downwards and then back up.

So she began. It was more of a story than he had thought. Alexis told him of her childhood, reveling things as she talked of her time with the Autobots, of meeting Starscream for the first time, of his death, of her life afterwards. Thundercracker already researched her. He knew of her career as the representative of the Earth Federation Government Counsel, and even more about her personal life than probably her own family.

He knew she had lived alone, knew she had grown close to the Autobot, Hot Shot, and was valued greatly by Optimus. She had a cat named Clementine; a dog named Maggie and parents who were living nearby. And she was thought to have been dead for well over a year. Everyone believed Alexis was killed in a terrorist attack along with a governor, no one knowing the truth. She was mourned, but no one was even looking for her.

Alexis continued. Her voice became more and more strained before plunging into a whisper as she reminisced. She was obviously thinking of all that had been taken from her. Eyes misting over, she turned away from him and wiped her face off before she twisted back around, finishing everything up with a show of strength, certain details left out that TC found he almost didn't want to know of.

"That's it." She laughed awkwardly. "Not very fascinating, I am sure, but I wanted you to know, TC." Alexis frowned, licking her lips as she sighed. He internally shuttered, the way she said his nickname was somehow entirely more intimate than when others did. "Especially when I consider you my only friend here."

* * *

It was that very night when he had his first nightmare in twenty mega-cycles. He had been in a dark place where his comrades were dead and his wingmates were unable to recognize him. Megatron walked through the destruction and bodies, a trail of crazed laughter falling behind him as Thundercracker was expected to blindly continue following, the war raging on all around. He faltered as his motivations became clouded, his resolve deadening inside him as the reasoning why he was even there at all, came into question.

"Thundercracker..."

He heard his name whispered, an echo that rung through him. That was when he came back on-line and when he felt something tiny against his hand. Bringing his optics on, he found Alexis sitting nearby with worry more than apparent on her face. Earlier, she had inadvertently fallen asleep on his worktable, and he was at a loss how she had managed to get from across his quarters to on his berth without his assistance, but she was capable for someone of her size.

"Alexis?"

She smiled gently and nodded her head. Retracting her touch, she sat up straighter. "You were having a nightmare. I... I was worried."

Alexis' words struck him to the core. He got up slowly as he looked at her.

"You... you were worried for _me_?"

"Yes."

He acted without thinking. Picking her up, he leaned back down and placed her near his canopy. For a moment, TC thought she was going to object. Alexis stood and walked upwards. Sitting down when she reached his shoulder plates, she rested on her side as she started to caress him with light feathery touches that soothed.

Contentment followed, the nightmare forgotten.

* * *

He hadn't meant to fall back into recharge, had meant to savor every moment of having Alexis on him. But it had been so entirely pleasant that it had become a struggle to stay on-line.

Dreams followed, but this time of an entirely new variety. A version of Alexis waited for him as they became lost in a world filled up of only two. Words were whispered, bodies touching, what could be and what wasn't possible, lost in a hazy world of fantasy, want and imagination.

It was almost painful when he woke up, enticingly so. He figured out soon enough that Alexis had shifted in her sleep and fell back to rest in front of his wing while holding on the right edge with a firm grip. Her fingers were wrapped around tight, small breaths coming out of her that were hot and distracting.

Getting up quickly, he tried not to disturb her. He was not willing to revel so openly how she disturbed him. He shot into the sonic shower, succumbing. The rush was hard and fast. His circuits overloaded, body surging inwardly, energon crackling through him as energy escaped around his frame, his entire body becoming a mass of trembling release as he reached the edge and fell over it.

TC found himself on his knee plates when his awareness returned. He got up, his wings still vibrating as he tried hard to calm himself. Focusing on the pressure and harmonics of the shower, he fought to push out the imagery and sensations that haunted him from his dreams.

Some time after, he returned to his room. Alexis was now awake. She stretched below his pediforms as he watched, his spark beating hard against his casing, the Seeker far from sated.

"Are you all right, Thundercracker?"

He could only dip his head forward as he tried hard not to listen to her soft, feminine voice. His optics roamed over her delicate frame before their gazes merged.

"Then... I suppose I should go."

"Yes."

She scrunched her nose up at his stern tone, perplexed, but Alexis said nothing as she departed.

* * *

He was going to be late for duty at a time he really didn't need to draw attention to himself. Leaving his quarters, picking up his pace, he rounded the corner. A figure blocked his path.

Tightturn.

Growling, he waited for the small mech to move. It failed to work as it usually did.

"You know, I saw something... _quite_ interesting today," Tightturn said with a smugness in his tone that didn't go unnoticed.

"Tell it to someone who cares. _Get _out of _my_ way." Thundercracker tried to pass; he was blocked again.

"Oh, but you are _exactly_ the right person to tell." The mech smiled arrogantly. "Especially when it was a certain human female, who exited a certain Air Commander's quarters... _your_ quarters to be precise."

Frustrated and disturbed, he pushed the green mech against the wall as he towered over him, his wings stretched out as a warning, shadows covered them both.

"_Get_ to the _point_."

"No point. Just am in the mood to see a Seeker groveling at _my_ feet. Begging me not to tell Megatron what I saw. You guys think you are _so_ high and mighty, so _above_ everyone else, and all this time one of you have been degrading yourself with Megatron's little..." A blinding sneer appeared on his sharp mouthpiece. "..._pet_."

Thundercracker probably could have come to a bargain, or even a bribe. But his hands were working before his processor was, crushing the mech's vocalizer before he pushed him harder into the wall. His other hand curled inwardly before it struck the Decepticon repeatedly. Mercy and rationality were far gone as he continued the assault. He didn't stop until Tightturn's optics blackened and his spark that had been pulsing, flat-lined. A crumpled body slumped at his pediforms.

Dragging the empty shell, finding the nearest air lock, he made quick use of it as he ejected the spark-less mech into space. It had been a long time since he terminated someone so directly, a long time since he felt such fury. The emotion was still within him as he backed up, turned around and started once more on his path. Alexis' honor was now restored along with his own. Regret not even contemplated.


	8. Compliance

Starscream should have stopped thinking about her the moment he took her to Megatron, should have wiped her off his system as he did an internal reboot. But he had been past that possibility for some time. Just thinking of her and he would become charged, a steady flow of energy spreading through his systems that was as easy to become lost in as it was to remember. He just couldn't give up on even the smallest possibility of keeping her, for she was the first who had ever meant something. Brought emotions out that he hadn't bothered denying since he didn't know himself capable.

He was away too long. Long enough for Alexis to think his actions through as she acclimated herself to her life aboard the _Nemesis_. Even so, when he had touched her upon his return, time and complications seemed to vanish as he felt the ebb and flow of her, the pull upon his spark near painful. Until everything became lost in his blind rage, such anger as he never felt before, it igniting every circuit inside his body as he felt his core was ready to crash as his CPU fried.

Over and over he would hear her words. Ones that were strong and assured and while they were strangely not filled with blame, they did hold a form of acceptance. His inability of helping her forcing Alexis to make conclusions as she openly rejected him. Images rose to the surface of him leaning over her, ones he had played back many a time. They had become torturous, making him more driven than ever.

But Alexis was showing what kind of capable human being she was as she hid and avoided him in a manner fit for a Cybertronian scout. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly she got to when Megatron left the ship. Couldn't figure out why one moment he would feel her as if she were a bright burning star, the next moment her signal lost in a haze, his spark aching with confusion and anger as he tried to find her. Starscream was unable to forget what had happened the first time his master departed after her arrival aboard ship. Alexis' look upon him that had been steady and full, a conflagration of emotions spilling through her pale flesh as he took what she had offered. Required gentleness almost forgotten as her reactions to his touch reached the unbearable. Her response that had tugged brutally at the need inside his core and then throttled it loose, throbbing gratification arriving from the peculiar contact, his world contained momentarily in the reflection of her eyes.

Starscream stopped himself. Backing up and away from it all, he returned to his original contemplations. He knew something was going on with Alexis, something that was enabling the separation, but his duties kept him busy. His precautionary protocols took precedence as Thundercracker, the rather too observant Seeker, watched him as if gauging his reactionary programming, forcing him to be more careful, even as desperation was growing within.

He had to settle for glimpses, for surges in his spark as she roamed nearby, but never in reach. The closest he had come was when he had been ordered to the observation deck. Starscream had been forced to wait for Megatron's acknowledgment as in a manner he was totally not prepared for, his master talked softly to Alexis of stars and galaxies, of places he had been and seen, of planets that he promised to take her. The girl standing on Megatron's palm listened intently as she stared out the view port. Her back faced Starscream, her soft voice drifting around the deck as she asked questions. Megatron answered, pleased with her show of interest.

The uncommon gentleness of his lord died as he acknowledged Starscream, vocals once more becoming what he was accustomed to as orders were given. He wanted to look at Alexis then more than ever, but there was something in Megatron's optics, a challenge that had him leaving while the Decepticon leader continued to talk to her once more, as if the Seeker hadn't even been there.

And then he overheard another conversation, this time between Megatron and Tightturn. Starscream had just returned from a desperately needed flight and neither knew he had been in the hangar bay. He shifted into the shadows, suddenly thankful for all the nearby equipment that ran interference for his presence.

"I want Alexandra to be watched. Primarily, when I leave the ship. You will let me know who she interacts with and exactly what she does. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Speak of this to no one and report _directly_ to me."

Tightturn nodded his head and backed up before he left the bay. Megatron stood there a couple of moments longer, venting air before he stalked out. Several days later Tightturn's disappearance was reported, the mech no where to be found on the ship. Suspicion started to linger in his processor, but Starscream didn't know exactly of what. Just a feeling that penetrated his core as he found himself on guard, thinking perhaps the mech had found something out that had been the seal on his termination.

After waiting for things to cool off, Starscream searched the mech's quarters. He looked through every data pad and scanned his terminal, going through everything as he searched for answers. Only finding out that Tightturn had a penchant for a dreary little pit of a bar on the equally depressing planet Pintar, his free time one of unrelenting debauchery as he spent all his credits earned on pleasure bots and medium grade energon. All in all, an insignificant existence that revealed nothing he was looking for.

* * *

After arriving in the Delon sector, Starscream was summoned to Megatron's quarters. Entering, he found his master deep in conversation. The Decepticon leader got up as he went into the back rooms to continue it, doors sliding shut as the Seeker was left standing there.

Someone else came in. He knew right away it was her, felt it before he saw her. Alexis wandered past him as she ignored him completely and stopped outside her miniature quarters. A bowl filled with organic vegetation rested outside the door, it caught her eyes. She leaned down, pulling one of the red spheres up to her nose as she breathed in deep.

Starscream wasn't thinking. His processors weren't functioning. Megatron was in the other room, the danger level at maximum, and still he found himself reacting. Bending down, he picked Alexis up, watching as she dropped what she had held, the tiny little object rolling underneath them. He placed her on his master's worktable. Alexis got out of his grip before she backed away from him, astounded.

His digit found her arm, lingering across the length of it. Alexis' breath hitched as her pulse pitched. And finally, even as she drew away from him, scooting back as her feet pushed hard against the surface, finally she looked at him, wide, green eyes locking onto his optics, consternation clearly drawn on her face.

Even so, she didn't call out, didn't scream or even run away as she informed on him. Encouraged, painfully hopeful, Starscream found his digit descending once more. Madness swept through him; all that mattered was the touch and feel of her. But then the door slid open behind him, her attention on him stolen as he jerked back, hand descending quickly down and away as he averted his gaze.

Thundercracker wandered to Starscream's side. Alexis' head lifted toward the new arrival as something occurred that the Seeker didn't expect. It was just a glance, but there was something behind it that wasn't dismissive or even distracted, but friendly, a manner to it that confused.

Megatron returned, sitting at his workstation; he motioned to Alexis. She walked slowly to his master before she sat down by his hand. She frowned, breathing shallow.

"I was going to have you destroy the freighter ship and everyone on board, but after some convincing..." Megatron paused, optics lingering on Alexis for a nano-click. "I have decided that instead, I want the two of you to disable the ship and bring me the promised weapons. Make sure that by the time the captain and his crew come across civilization again, they will have thought long and hard before trying to change the terms of a contract after conditions have been agreed upon. That is all."

The two started to exit. Megatron stopped them. "Just one moment. I expect the ammunition to be in cargo bay four when I return." The Decepticon leader looked down at Alexis, hard identifiable interest bursting through before he looked back up at the Seekers. "Alexandra and I shall be leaving the ship shortly. I do _not_ want to be contacted unless it is an emergency."

The girl bristled at his tone, eyebrows rising as her head turned to the side, skin becoming deadly white.

* * *

Starscream did the only logical thing he could think of as days turned into a week, turned into longer than he needed. He shut himself off, pushing himself into his duty as he diverted and took captive every thought that tried to get by of the girl and her trip with Megatron.

He had been so intent on not thinking of her, that upon her return, he stayed away, not even trying to corner her as he almost considered not readjusting himself at all.

Serve his master and do his bidding. That was all that mattered in the past, all that took precedence in his life. Starscream didn't get pleasure out of it, didn't even really consider why Megatron was at such the forefront of all his processes, just knew that he had to do it, despite anything else.

Her scent started to linger. Starscream caught it here and there, and it became harder to ignore. His resolve broke apart, emotions rising and falling as his purpose shifted again, making room for the girl who was more than just a simple distraction.

* * *

He didn't know what to think when he found her in the storage room. She was sitting on the floor, calm, eyes ahead of her as she stared at the motorcycle in front of her. Her feet were crossed, arms alongside her body, everything about Alexis leading one to believe that things were as they should be.

Until she got up, shaking fingers betrayed the heavy emotion she was holding onto within. Her arms lifted, fists forming as suddenly she was pounding against the small vehicle. Something that glittered like metal appeared in her hand, a thin object that she thrust down viciously, straight into one tire, and then the other, a screeching sound following as she scratched and scarred the motorcycle. Air rushed into her lungs as she breathed hard, tears falling out of her eyes. Back rising, she exhaled, and then she was calm again as if it was a force she could contain. Palm wiping off her wet face, she sat back down and then clutched desperately to the jewel that adorned her neck.

"Megatron will be most displeased when he sees that."

Startled, she jumped up and backed away. She had been so intent on what she was doing that she didn't even feel him approach, didn't even know he was there until he spoke. Turning, head tilting ever so slightly up, she looked at him. A breath was violently exhaled again, chest rising and falling as she looked him over. Alexis' head shifted on her shoulder as she stared. And then as Starscream watched, fascinated and totally enthralled, her full mouth parted, words flowing out as finally, after so many months, she spoke to him.

"You hate me now."

He knew what she spoke of, knew the moment he saw her again that hostility came, a horrible sharp ache building as he thought of what she must have done with Megatron. How she allowed herself to be touched, to be the object of someone else's pleasure. He did hate her, loathed her. And found the idea of her being killed, pleasing. Knowing his processor would have stopped glitching and his programming re-stabilize, everything going back to before he started to have a glimmer of a will of his own.

"Yes."

Her eyes dropped at that. Alexis went to the motorcycle and pushed it behind some crates, then picked up tools as she placed them in a small bag.

"But I despise Megatron more," he spoke before he even thought it, but saying it was worse. The pangs started immediately. Harsh tugs within his system exploded as if homing missiles finding their most vulnerable target, trailing through every circuit and cable as he found he couldn't move. "I... want to... kill... h..."

Every word uttered was pure torture, and Starscream found he couldn't finish it. The pain overwhelmed like nothing he had felt before. His systems crashed as his gears twisted in his legs. Body's balance lost; he fell backwards. Coldness found Starscream as all he felt was a delirium that made the world spin around. Everything crashed brutally inside right before his systems were forced off-line.

* * *

His systems rebooted. Starscream immediately felt a pressure on his chassis, a warm delicate weight that had his optics coming on-line. Alexis was sitting on him with her head bowed, tears leaving her eyes as fingers brushed against him. Starscream found the pain was gone. His primary programming erased his last uttered thoughts and words as he started to wonder what had just occurred.

Suddenly, it didn't matter. A new sensation emerged as his spark started to hum within his casing. Tendrils curled inwards as they fought to find what had long been missing. He saw her eyes widen, saw her start to pull away; partial contact lost as she stood. He shifted. Alexis fell forward as Starscream stopped her from sliding off. Alexis' eyes found his optics, skin still damp and glistening. Alexis' flesh budded with color as he brought a hand close to her. His digit found her leg.

An electrical arc shot from him into her, igniting the connection as she gasped. Emotions ignited as spark and heart beat loudly. This time he would stop at nothing until Alexis felt the stirring sensations as well. She had been innocent and confused the last time they joined in the small cell, giving everything of herself as she avoided finding of her own fulfillment. He was in desperate need for the feel of her pleasure, obsessed with reaching the blinding bliss of joined release. Memories bypassed, he focused on the act itself as another burst flowed out of him. Starscream knew she still wanted him even as she fought, knew despite Megatron and everything else that tried to separate them, that she would only ever truly be his. Alexis' responses, her immediate desire that matched his, the familiarity, there was no denying anything as her thoughts starter to whisper out to him.

And then he felt such terrible agony. His spark scorched the inner chamber as it demanded to be joined. Alexis didn't have to touch him this time, didn't have to do anything. Starscream was so in need of her, so long without, that everything swelled, reaching and finding and burning through him as their link started to grow. Energy released as...

Emptiness found him, and the feedback ended. Alexis was taken from him, snatched away by a blurry figure just when the merge was to commence. The sudden separation threw Starscream's mainframe into anarchy. The world turned into a blinding shade of white as everything morphed into a play of bright shadows. Violently, Starscream's systems shutdown and stasis lock claimed him.


	9. Circumstances

_Extraordinary. _Thundercracker knew there was something between the two past simple desire, but never did he think that Starscream considered the human such that he would try to merge his spark with her, a Cybertronian's very essence, most protected component, their life force, everything that identified what they were, their most intimate of intimates. _Incredible_.

Curious of her well being, TC looked for Alexis. He hadn't seen the human for some time. Finding the scene before him in the storage room though, had him acting without thinking as he pulled the girl away, unwilling to let what was going on to finish. Starscream slumped back as his optics faded.

Thundercracker hid her in his hand and went directly to his quarters. He put her on the floor. Bending down, he watched her breathe in and out. Alexis' eyes shut as her arms clung tightly to her frame.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open. Body shooting upwards, Alexis started pulling at her clothes as if they were burning her. She took her shirt off. Another garment was underneath, a rather tightly formed thing that lacked sleeves and that showed off her flesh in an abundance he had yet to see. He stared, suddenly fascinated by her skin. His optics burned when he saw the bruises on the back of her shoulder and the faint scratches on her arms.

"I can't breathe. I, please, make this stop... make this... so cold... so very cold." She started to shiver, tremors rippling through her body as she started to rock herself back and forth. A hand went to her face, wiping off the blood as it stained the back of her palm.

Acting, he picked her up. Taking Alexis into the sonic shower, he activated the liquid cycle as warm water floated downwards, enveloping the human that was clinging to his palm. She looked up at him, eyes wild. Every bit of her was wet. The droplets continued to fall on her skin, creating small liquid trails of movement down her flesh.

"I can't take this. Make it stop. I don't want to feel him. I can't. Not anymore." Alexis covered her ears, cringing as she started to suck short breaths into her lungs.

Bringing his other hand upwards, he allowed a digit to rest against the side of her hand. Alexis went still before moaning in a manner that made his energon flow increase. Searing energy spiked from her into TC. It was impossible, was unbelievable and felt incredible. Their gazes locked, and her face filled with such longing that it hurt.

Alexis' eyes cleared.

"Thundercracker?"

He leaned forward and adjusted the spray of water before he turned it off.

"No, please," Alexis whispered.

TC turned it back on. He bent down and Alexis walked off his palm. She sat down with her eyes closed, her head lifting while the liquid cascaded upon her in a mesmerizing fashion. Her clothes now stuck upon her, Thundercracker identified how truly slender she was; curves appeared that she hid underneath her usual apparel. Unexpectedly, she leaned forward. A horrible sound emanated as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Her hands clenching tightly around her, the water quickly wiped the area clean. Alexis rolled around and curled up inside herself.

"Help me," she implored several long minutes later. Sliding her body back upwards, she sat, legs brought up towards her chest as she leaned against them.

He lowered himself down after turning the water off. His wings curved behind his back as he tried to find room. TC brought his complete attention on her, allowing the human to fill his optics.

"I still feel him. It's different from last time, chaotic. Why did he have to touch me? He shouldn't have... We _can't_ be together. I can't have this connection. I can't. Not with him, not anymore. It hurts... it hurts so much..." Alexis' words crashed unfinished.

"You are bonded to him, his _mate_." It wasn't harshness, wasn't even an accusation, just gentle acceptance that confused and enticed him.

Her head snapped upwards, and her mouth fell open. "I... I didn't know what was happening at the time, I didn't really know what he was doing. It seems so long ago, and yet I know when it happened that I have never quite felt like that before. Of the sharing of everything we were. Such a feeling of..." Alexis paused momentarily, a wistful expression passing through her continence. "...being whole. Afterward I could feel him sometimes, hear him in my head, even know what he was feeling. I always thought... I just..." She bit down on her lip, wincing. "I can feel him even more than before... he wants me... he wants me to go to him... even unconscious, and he's calling me. I... can't... live... like this."

Thundercracker picked her up again, this time making sure not to come into contact with her exposed flesh. Vocals lowering, he made an inquiry, "What exactly are you seeking?"

Green eyes crashed upon his optics. "Silence. My mind to be my own."

He watched her and considered things. "I can probably relieve it, but I can't break it, not without..." Thundercracker's vocals faded. He was not ready to go where he had headed. "It will probably be painful, and it wouldn't even be possible if you were a Cybertronian femme, but since you are human..."

"Do it," she interrupted. Pressing hard against him with her palms, a vibrating pulse escaped from her fingers that echoed of the strong life beating within.

"You speak so quickly and yet I identify hesitance in your voice."

"Only because as strange as it may seem, it is the only comfort I have had these years. A feeling of... no... I want it to end. It's time I came to term with things. I can never have him, not really. Help me, Thundercracker, _p____lease_."

She didn't have to say anything further. His other hand came forward, and his digit found her bare shoulder. Energy passed between them as Alexis' eyes became wide, her mouth parting as she kept her attention on him. He slowly increased the potency as he started to draw the Seeker's energy out of her with his own. That was when the link opened to his wingmate; Starscream was filled with fury and rage. The girl started to shake as she bit down a scream. Thundercracker increased things, quickly tying to finish. Color drained out of the human, eyes closing before she passed out from the discomfort. Her body crashed backwards on his palm.

* * *

Wrapping her up in one of his clean polishing cloths, he took Alexis out of the shower. He was surprised to find her eyes upon him, a thankfulness in them that astounded. Thundercracker carefully placed her on his berth.

"So gentle and compassionate. I will always love you for that, TC."

His CPU lurched at her words, even as his processors pushed it aside to think about for another time.

"Sleep, Alexis."

"But Megat..."

"Just for an hour. You will be safe. I promise."

She nodded her head, eyelids already dropping heavily. "Thank you."

Soon enough she was fast asleep. TC gently dried her off with his blower as he replayed her previous spoken words.

* * *

Thundercracker had only left his quarters for a short while, but when he returned, he found Alexis strikingly absent. His internal alarms went off on alert. Concerned, TC went looking for her. He did not find her anywhere on the ship. For a piercing moment, he thought she had returned to Starscream, but the Supreme Seeker was still immobile in the storage room.

Finding her on the teleporter deck was entirely unexpected. Finding her on one of the consoles, actually starting the equipment up, was a surprise. She was furtively focused on what she was doing, and looking like she _knew _what she was doing.

"Don't try to stop me," Alexis finally spoke, not even turning to look at him as she continued. She had been aware of him the entire time. TC took a couple more steps into the room. The doors slid shut behind him, stale air gusting forward. "It took me over two years to get this far. Two! Years! The planning, the researching, teaching myself how all this worked..."

"You mean to escape..."

"Yes!" Alexis glanced over at him. She was still shaking a little, her flesh white and nearly translucent. "The question is what _you_ plan to do about it." Alexis stood. Pulling out a remote activator, the teleporter pad lit up.

"There is no where to go to, Alexis. If you use that it will only send you into the middle of space. You will suffocate and die."

"No. You are wrong." Climbing down along the side, she landed sharply on the floor. Cringing, she backed away. Her hand went to the necklace as if to make sure it was still there. "So very wrong."

Thundercracker stared at her. He saw the defiance in her face and the way her mouth was set tight with determination. Alexis' eyes were filled with paranoia, a glimmer of fear passing through them as she wondered what he was going to do. He felt strange guilt. He had seen she was miserable, had seen how she was treated, and he didn't do anything. TC could have helped her, could have easily gotten her off the ship. But he was too set in his ways, so used to his life among the Decepticons, following orders and doing what was expected of him, that it hadn't even occurred to him. Yet he was so tired, tired of the war, just so fragging tired of his life and the self-preservation mode that constantly kept him from doing what nagged him deep in the pit of his processor. TC knew then that he wanted to help her more than anything, a conviction that spread through his systems, an awareness and possibility of a different kind of future suddenly at the forefront.

Long strides taken, he went to her. Picking her up, he placed her in his cockpit. Once inside him, Alexis struggled, screaming and yelling in a burst of sudden strength, tears falling out of her eyes as hope started to die.

"Be still, Alexis. I shall assist you."

She stopped and her hands clenched tightly against the seat. "You want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I should have long ago."

Alexis exhaled slowly. Her eyes focused on him for several long moments until her mouth turned upwards at the corner. "I... I believe you."

"Good then..."

Everything happened as if in a flash: Starscream barged into the room, his optics locking immediately on Alexis as he saw her inside Thundercracker. The Supreme Commander was enraged and past coherent thoughts. TC moved with instinct, blaster folding into his hand as he fired. The shot impacted brutally with Starscream. The Seeker crashed against the wall; frame slumping downwards, the weapon he had pulled out clanked on the floor nearby. Alexis started screaming as if possessed. She pounded against TC, begging to be let out.

He tried to calm her, but she wasn't having it. So he did the only thing he could, the only option that was left open to him. He climbed onto the tele-pad and activated it. The startlingly motionless Starscream flickered before him as the ship faded away.

* * *

The coordinates were to a cargo ship. Once more, he saw how ingenious the little human was; everything thought through and planned. Of course, a bunch of tiny Lengorians armed and pointing weapons at him was not the way he saw the escape going. The insect-like creatures twitched beneath him, and his weapons came automatically on-line. He aimed them at the nearest hive as his canons hummed.

Suddenly, Alexis was speaking. She sounded more rational as she told him to let her out. She stood before the group and addressed them through the stolen translation module that rested in her hand. Alexis used a tone of deft authority that made the servos in his legs tighten. One thing led to another, and TC finally found out why she liked her necklace so much. It was the price she was to pay for her safe passage to Earth.

The weapons were lowered, and Alexis was provided with quarters. Thundercracker was left entirely alone, the small, cramped deck suddenly feeling very much abandoned and desolate. Until Alexis returned not long after with the excuse that the sleeping quarters she had been given were not up to human specs. She slept in the corner away from him, bundled up in one of his cloths, or so he had thought, but she hadn't slept at all. Alexis came over to him. Sitting down in front of the Seeker, she looked up with abject pain in her eyes that she tried to flicker away.

"I don't feel him at all anymore. Not even a little," she told him, tone filled with identifiable sadness.

"Neither do I."

She nodded her head. Her mouth trembled and her eyes filled with liquid."It's strange. So alone. So quiet. I..." Alexis covered her mouth and wiped her eyes off with the other hand. "You must think the worst of me. Being with Starscream... and... Megatron... I..."

"You do not have to explain yourself to me."

"I know. And that is why I _want_ to. You don't know how long I wanted to talk to someone, to tell them _everything_ without having to worry about someone listening in and reporting back to Megatron. You see... after..." She chuckled darkly, her hands met and she twisted them together. "...after I tried to..." She cringed. "...kill myself, he treated me so very differently, no longer trying to..." Alexis paused. Breathing deep, she continued. "I wasn't what everyone thought I was... I never... that is... I... things weren't what everyone presumed. And I learned that if I was... affectionate in front of his men, and I acted the part of good little pet; he was more likely to... not touch me in private... and he actually grew kind toward me, tolerant, actually seemed to genuinely care as he grew... patient. In time, he believed I would have willingly given in." Alexis' eyes lowered as she cringed. Her words continued, now strained and soft. "Perhaps he was right in that chosen tactic, perhaps time was all that he needed... for everything was so distorted and screwed up, my thinking becoming one rationalization after another, and I am _so_ weak."

"Weak, you are not. For a human, I would have to say that you give credit to your race."

Alexis shook her head, gaze lowering as she frowned. "You have always been so nice to me... even from the beginning... that meant so much to me, TC." Alexis got up and moved closer. Turning around, she actually leaned against him. "I am so happy to finally be going home... and yet..."

"You love Starscream."

"I... did. Even part of me still does. But he isn't the Starscream I knew or wanted, even as I tried to force myself to believe he was. Because you see... I _needed_ him to be _so_ badly. In the end, he knew nothing of me except the fulfillment of his own pleasure." She finished the words heavy with the need to convince herself, but they both knew otherwise.

"You are in error and I believe you know this. I felt what he held for you, I experienced some of it as well. It was not just pleasure he sought from you, but..." Thundercracker paused, suddenly feeling melancholy as a wave of sorrow filled him at the loss of his wingmate. "...love, he loved you, Alexis, even if he didn't know it himself. As..." He halted, words crashing as he realized what he had been about to say. There was no denying what he felt for the female, but now was not the time to express it.

And when he felt her sobbing violently underneath him, liquid prickling against him, he knew it even more. Gently pressing a digit against her, he caressed Alexis' back with delicate attention, wanting her to know she wasn't alone in her grief. Thundercracker decided then that he would watch over her and protect her, care for her, as she wanted Starscream to, openly and without limits or room for uncertainty.

Alexis only had to allow him to.


	10. Purpose

Agony. Complete and total agony. Yet the sensations were beyond the mere physical; they were deeper still. Starscream's subroutines rerouted themselves as blocked files surfaced and cleared. Memory fragments burst through as dormant circuitry activated themselves, cabling and wiring reformatting themselves to original specifications.

A dark haze within burned brighter until it disappeared in a burst of clarity. Everything that he was and had been came back to Starscream as who Megatron had made him, fizzled and died.

The anger was there even before his optics came on-line, the incredulity and disbelief, not that far behind. Images of his old self replayed in a flash as if a dream. So much of _her_ was there, the young child morphing as she grew, body lengthening and curving. The way she looked at him changed with the memories as well. He recalled Alexis pinned underneath him, and Starscream felt her flesh against his digit. Felt every bit of how she felt about him, the old him that he had been not quite understanding what she meant to him, even as he struggled so desperately to keep it.

It was gone. The connection was severed, the bond broken and shattered and leaving him numb and processors empty. His spark clenched as did his digits, fury rising to the surface as he sat up on the berth, remembering that TC had actually shot him, beyond that had _taken_ the girl. Checking his internal chronometer, Starscream found he had been out for days of excruciating reformatting that tired and drained.

Energy found him once more. He ignored the medic's warnings as he left the med bay, focusing on darker emotions as he went to his quarters. Doors sliding shut behind him, Starscream immediately focused on the blade that was leaning against the far wall. He had meant to give it to Megatron the day he had been shot, the weapon made up of the Dilion ore that had taken him over a year to acquire, now the strongest blade in the Decepticon army.

Picking it up, his hands wrapped around the hilt. He waved it before him, cutting it through the air it humming almost erotically of its promised danger and fulfillment of power. Starscream marveled momentarily at the perfect balance and intricate craftsmanship. But only for a moment. Already he was leaving his chambers. The sword still with him, the Seeker strolled boldly through the halls as it scraped menacingly against the slick surface. A thick gash was left in its wake, many a mech clearing out of his way as Starscream went to the bridge.

It was if time shot forward and suddenly there he was in front of Megatron, the new blade sticking out of his commander from where Starscream had thrust it. Thick energon flowed freely from the wound as he pushed it and twisted it further in, all the way through as he pinned the Decepticon leader to the command chair, inhibiting his movements entirety. It wasn't often that the Air Commander could remember having seen Megatron surprised, even with his memories now intact. But it was in front of Starscream now. Megatron's mouthpiece was open and optics bright, his servos whirling and grinding loudly as he reached and grabbed onto the Seeker, pulling him down to face level.

"_Starscream_."

He tried to grin, but he just wasn't feeling it. Revenge right in front of him, and so swiftly and all he could feel was the need to get it over with. Things needed to be done. Starscream's impatience grew.

"I _am_."

They both knew it was him, both knew he was more than just himself. But Starscream wanted Megatron to know with due certainty before he went permanently off-line. "I gave my life for _you__,_ Megatron. I _sacrificed_ myself. And for that you turned me into a drone, made me betray and debase the only feeling of acceptance and love that I have ever known."

"Alexandra."

"_Yes._" Starscream hissed. Pulling the weapon out he thrust it back in, shoving it right above the spark chamber, knowing the immeasurable pain it would cause. Megatron convulsed as his optics dimmed. Starscream leaned in, and his vocals lowered. His words were for the Decepticon tyrant alone. "But _know_ this, it was _I_ that Alexis gave herself to. I, that had her purity and her heart, and in your own chambers. You thought well to send me away, but even as I returned she wanted nothing more but _me_."

"Lies!" Megatron bellowed, fury building as he struggled to get loose. But Starscream was in complete control, and it seemed his commander was realizing that far too late. His end was near and they both knew it. However, that didn't stop Megatron from sneering with disdain, from fighting him with what were to be his last words. "You were _nothing_! Capable of nothing that I..."

Removing his blade, he lifted his arms high. The Seeker delivered the last blow, not even permitting the Decepticon leader the dignity of finishing the statement. Megatron's head swiftly separated from his shoulder plates, as his commander, he who once upon a time the Seeker had sought such approval from, met his end. Starscream almost couldn't believe how utterly easy it had been. But his act had been unexpected and believed impossible. For he had been his most trusted soldier. And deliverance from Megatron's reformatting was believed impossible.

Turning around, some of the crew came out of their stupor as they armed themselves before approaching. Starscream thrust the blade down before him, digging it into the slick deck below.

"I am taking command of this ship," he said, arms crossing calmly across his cockpit as he scanned the group, preparing himself even as he came to terms with what he had just done. "If anyone wishes to challenge me, do so now. I am sure Megatron would enjoy his loyal followers keeping him company... deep in the pit."

Motion ceased. Optics diverted to the weapon that was covered in thick energon, and ready to spill some more. No one objected. The weapons were quickly put away and they dispersed.

"Good. Alter course immediately. We have a ship to find."

* * *

It took him over a year to locate her again. Finding the cargo ship hadn't been good enough. The human and her newly self-appointed guardian were long gone, Thundercracker taking her to parts unknown.

"They were headed to the third planet to the right from these coordinates. That is all I know," the Lengorian captain had clicked out nervously, his antennae twitching as Starscream lowered his primed weapon.

_Earth_, of course he should have known that. Alexis spoke much of the place, and it was her planet after all. The one that he had been part of ripping her away from, her emissary status between Autobots and humanity taken with it. Her purpose gone, even as she was left with an insubstantial replacement that did less than fill.

Creating a program, one that monitored all forms of human communications, even that of secret Autobot transmissions, he had it alert him to several keywords. More data coming through then he expected, Starscream narrowed it even further, finding soon enough that he was getting nowhere. Deploying scouts and spies, he gave them one task: find Thundercracker, a reward promised beyond even the most greediest Decepticon expectations.

And still, time passed.

Using it, he secured his position as head of the Decepticon army, one campaign after the next taking his attention as he expanded their territory. Megatron becoming less than a memory as he showed through in a manner that his kind could understand, that with him, _through_ him, wealth and power were more attainable than ever before as he made the Decepticon presence felt in the Galaxy.

"Lord Starscream."

His optics were on the view screen. The blue planet below them rotated slowly, an acquired stealth module hiding them from anyone who might actually have looked. Starscream was giving the Autobots time to make assumptions about what his own plans were for them, giving them enough time to over analyze everything as they prepared for what they believed he was going to do. But they couldn't have known. For while he wasn't the old Starscream, neither was he the one who had worked with the Autobots all those years ago. He was full of ambitions, like none that he had had before.

"My Lord?"

Starscream averted his attention. He found a 'Con bent at the knee plate; head lowered enough to appear submissive as his optics remained steadily downcast. The Seeker realized then that he was feared, but maybe that was how it was destined to be.

"Speak," he commanded.

"I have located Thundercracker."

That got his attention. He cleared the bridge with the wave of his hand and then allowed the mech to stand.

"Tell me more, Viewfinder." His optics swept over the Decepticon. A sense of distrust rose to the surface, but that was expected, in the past the two had less than got along.

"I brought recorded data back with me. It will tell you all you need to know. I uploaded it to your private terminal."

"Very well. Dismissed," Starscream said, flicking his hand forward.

"The promised reward?" the spy interjected, arms crossing over his chassis as he planted his pediforms.

"Shall be given if it leads me to that which I seek," the Seeker answered indifferently.

"The _human_ you mean?" There was a sly undercurrent to Viewfinder's tone that was acidic and rather expectant. Starscream admitted nothing. His emotions were stowed deeply away. Viewfinder kept speaking anyway, his words crashing out of him with subtle mockery. He was unaware what a precarious position he was putting himself into. "The others may be fooled, but I know full well it isn't your old buddy Thundercracker you seek."

Starscream leaned forward, thumping his digits impatiently against the throne's thick arms. His voice drifted, dangerously low yet reserved. "And just who have you told of this suspicion of yours?"

"No one, but if your Earth-based army knew of the real purpose behind their deployment, I know that more than a few would want to have a... _word _with you."

"I see you are up to your old ways." Starscream stepped down, standing above the blue mech as he stared derisively. "Megatron may have amused your little side bribes, but I will not stand for it. Even _hint_ at trying to use anything against me again, and I will have you reformatted to be a waste-disposal unit. Do I make myself clear?"

The 'Con chuckled and his optics brightened. "And just how long do you think you are going to be able to remain in power? Megatron may be off-line but his followers are _still_ here."

It was Starscream's turn to laugh. His blaster folded out and came into his hand as he aimed it at Viewfinder. "Perhaps then, we should make it one less, right now."

Fear was back in the spy's optics that Starscream was sure would be there for a while. Lowering his weapon after Viewfinder's hasty departure, he sat down in his command chair. He didn't give a slag if his Decepticons found out his real purpose, they would know of it soon enough. And they would serve him in spite of it or to the pit with them all.

* * *

The area that Starscream was now flying over was isolated, broken off and away from things. Hovering low, he circled the area again. Starscream spotted what he was looking for, a small house in the midst of it all. His scanners running over the perimeter, he found signs of Cybertronian upgrades and security installed. He could have avoided them, but he allowed himself to be scanned. He wanted his arrival to be announced, knowing full well who would come for him.

Thundercracker, his wingmate, his brother in arms, the keeper of _her_. He felt his programming glitch as he suddenly felt unnerved. Seeing her on the video that Viewfinder provided had stirred such emotion in him, the likes of which guided him there. Expectation and desire of attainment was at the forefront even as he thought of how she would react to seeing him again.

Landing a couple of miles away, afterburners lowering him down, grass burned underneath as he cut his engines. The Seeker crashed lightly onto the now dirt filled ground as he took his first step forward. And then a presence was felt, but he made no outwards sign of it, allowing the mech to come up behind him. A weapon pressed to his back panel and Starscream stopped.

"You _shouldn't_ have come, Starscream."

"And what makes you think I would stay away, _Thundercracker_?" He turned around slowly.

Optics were burning upon him, and a weapon aimed with digits resting perilously upon the trigger. "Leave now. Before we both regret this," the blue Seeker seethed, such animosity and emotion in his usually placid vocals that it unsettled Starscream, but it did not dissuade him in the least.

"Not likely. You _know_ why I am here."

TC tilted his head to the side, shoulder panels rising as he vented air. Thundercracker became even more guarded. His complete attention now on Starscream, the world merged to only the two of them.

"She wants _nothing _to do with you," Thundercracker stated more calmly, his strength of will boasting of his indomitable character, his vocals firm and full of unyielding conviction. "And I won't allow you to see her. You have _no_ claim upon her."

Starscream huffed. And then a realization hit him that he had never truly considered. It bothered him. But what he said next betrayed nothing of his confusion, his inflections the very definition of calm and reason. "And I suppose you do?"

Thundercracker's free hand curled forward and thumped hard against his leg; his core temperature peaked. "I do," he said, with a conviction that had Starscream's systems churn with offense. A declaration of possession also subtly reveled in the words that had resentment growing as Starscream thought of all the two could have done in a year. "I plan to take her in the binding ways of humans, to mate..."

"Impossible," Starscream lashed out, finding himself chuckling darkly at the presumption and arrogance, "she belongs to _me_."

Thundercracker only raised an optic ridge, ever the stolid mech. "Things have changed since the last time you were on Earth. _I_ have changed since last we met. Yes, she did love you, but only because of whom she thought you were when she was a child. Alexis is no longer a child, no longer..."

The blaster went flying as Starscream struck, fist making contact with Thundercracker's jaw plating. But his wingmate seemed to be expecting such an action as he pushed him away, sword drawn. Starscream pulled his own, the one that had secured his position and brought him such fleeting revenge. He had bestowed the designation of Phoenix upon the weapon after doing more studies of the planet Earth and familiarizing himself with much, including the humans' literature.

His attack may have been expected, but TC was overpowered as Starscream's superior blade met his, the blue Seeker's weapon breaking after only a couple of blows. His fist lashed out and Thundercracker went flying. His wingmate was prepared to continue the assault. But finding the tip of the deadly Phoenix at his delicate throat panel halted his efforts to rise.

"You shot me," Starscream seethed, hostility rising. "_Actually_ tried to kill me. We both know I cannot let that pass." Despite his statement, he brought the weapon back and allowed Thundercracker to shift partially upwards. His vocals softened as he surveyed his wingmate. Starscream was not finished. "However, you inadvertently brought me back to life, and for that I will _not_ kill you. Show yourself before me again and I will not show such mercy."

"Brought you back?"

No further illumination was needed. He saw the understanding dawn in Thundercracker's optics, even as Starscream's ped lashed down and made contact with his wingmate's canopy as it shattered. Leaning over, he dug under TC's cockpit. Talons finding purchase, he tugged and pulled out a yellow cable as he disabled the mech. He watched Thundercracker's optics dim.

"That's right, brother. I'm back," Starscream whispered gently, memories seeping through him of adventures and challenges the two had faced side by side. That too was another reason TC hadn't been terminated, for perhaps in time, despite his threat, the three unstoppable Seekers would fly side by side once more.

Walking away from the downed Seeker, the wind picked up as a familiar scent hit his olfactory sensors. Starscream's stride quickened and footsteps came closer. Starscream halted, now frozen as a small form came into view. Hair flew widely about before she pushed it out of the way, head tilting as she smiled before it died as he heard the human catch her breath. Alexis realized soon enough as she covered her eyes and blocked the bright sun that played tricks with his outer coloring, that he wasn't Thundercracker. Alexis' heart pitch and her flesh drained of blood. His optics immediately submerged in her overly large eyes as his spark responded to the sight and sound of her. Alexis was even more beautiful than Starscream had ever recalled. He saw the child he had known as she merged into the woman standing there, emotions climbing as his expectations of seeing her again were surpassed. He knew once more that the old him had no idea at all what she truly meant and _would_ mean again.

"Alexis, I have returned."


	11. Alexis

Alexis bit down hard on her mouth. She took a step back and another, head going this way and then that as she ascertained things. Her eyes wandered up him and then back down before shifting past the Seeker.

"Starscream? What are you doing here?" Alexis' words were tightly strung and heavy, something veiled underneath them that confused.

"I am here for you."

Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. Her hair flew back and forth across her shoulders, wind pushing it across her face before she planted it firmly behind her ears. Once more, her eyes shifted as she tried to see past him.

"Where's TC?" Alexis asked calmly, too calmly.

Starscream shuttered as his fists balled, cables tightening. "I am _not_ his keeper," he said with indifference, "and he is _unworthy_ of protecting you."

Mouth dropping and feet finding purchase, she sprung forward. His hand easily stopped her as Starscream blocked her path. Using the opportunity, he effortlessly picked her up, enjoying the sudden contact as she was forced to lean against one of his digits with a firm grip.

"I _cannot_."

Alexis bristled and grew more pale, her eyes becoming bright as emeralds. She let go of him, standing upwards. "I'm _free__,_ Starscream. I desire to _remain_ free. If I ever meant anything to you, you will stop this. It was bad enough when I thought you were dead, but at least it let me move on."

"You forget; I _have_ been dead before," Starscream said gently, that tone of voice reserved only for her. Even he saw the stark difference in how he addressed her when compared to how he spoke to his men. Unlike Megatron, he strove to be fair and just to those who served him well, yet unrelenting and indomitable to those who came against him. Still, they would have wondered of the human that was capable of forcing his firewalls down, who held such power over him as he felt like someone else entirely. Someone who power meant absolutely nothing to, someone who had the capability of being uncertain and nervous.

"I haven't forgotten. I will never forget that day," Alexis said with sudden fervor.

"You were only a child..."

"Yes," she sighed.

"You were such a tenacious individual, even then." The Seeker smiled as he recalled. "Full of courage as well, one of the few that ever truly reached out to me, even trusted me."

Alexis' eyebrow's rose, mouth tugging downwards. "You speak as if you remember."

"I _do_."

Her eyes locked onto his optics. A breath was brought into her small frame as she held it. "Is it possible?" Alexis asked, a form of despair drawn into her words, a desperation as well.

"Yes. Being shot..."

"_No_..." Alexis shook her head. Stepping back quickly, she nearly fell completely off. Starscream stopped it from happening though, blocking the near fall with his palm. Alexis turned back toward him. Getting closer, she peered at him. Starscream saw then that her eyes were filled with liquid; her little hands folded over themselves, resting in front of her stiffly. "Tell me something only _he_ would know. _Please_," she begged when he remained silent, his gaze stuck upon the human as he found his thoughts wandering, an agreeable tension spreading through his frame and delicate wiring.

"Four days, sixteen hours and forty-two minutes after I joined the Autobots, I found you outside the base alone. You were mimicking my movement of earlier in the day when I had trained with my saber. You must have paid attention because you were pretty accurate, although awkward. In fact, when you finally realized I was there..."

Her skin suddenly tinted a rosy peach as she looked away. The tears she had held back, escaped down her flesh. "I was so embarrassed. The most humiliating thing in my young life," Alexis whispered, her mouth trembling.

"You lost your balance, and your aim..."

"And hit myself right in the forehead," she finished for him, smiling a little as she drifted in the memory. "I had a bruise for days afterwards. You always had quite the effect on me, and how you managed to sneak up on me; I'll never know." Alexis looked back up at him, consternation firmly on her features, clear desperation as well. Her fingers shook as she wiped off her face with the back of her palm. She steadied herself as she brought a breath in. "How much do you remember?"

"_Everything_."

She bit her lip, flushing as she drew up straight. Her hands wrapped around her belly. Alexis looked away. Her voice was low, the despair back. "Then what are you doing here? He never, that is, you never..."

"You remain a part of me."

Alexis' head tilted to the side, her gaze still on the horizon, as if looking at him was too much to bare. "Because of who you were?"

"Because of who _you_ are."

"Starscream... I..." Alexis gulped. More silent tears washed down her face from his proclamation. "I never stopped thinking about you, but I can't..." She shook her head violently. "I can't do this again... Thundercracker..."

"You have mated with him?" Starscream couldn't stop it when his palm cupped inward. Alexis fell forward on her knees, bending before him. His gears stiffened at the position. Alexis righted herself soon enough even as his cooling systems activated with a vengeance. To want her. To have her. To keep her, his and his alone.

"He... he cares for me... he..."

"Did you mate with him?" he asked again, some of his forced calm gone as his tone pitched, his vocals trembling with emotion. He desired her. Never had he been drawn to someone as he was the human. Even when she was a child, he had felt a connection with her, a tugging link between them that would have been dangerous to put a title on.

Alexis flinched as she seemed to be considering on whether she wanted to answer that. Anger flashed through her face, then acceptance, then affront, then calm.

"It's only ever been you."

His servos loosened as he brought Alexis up closer. A little relief filtered through as he realized the extent to her admission. He would make sure that was how it would remain. She would belong to no other.

"I wish for you to come with me," he said as his spark ignited at the thought of her inside him. Knowing her reaction to what he said would determine many a thing. Starscream hoped she understood the importance alone in him making the formal request. However, he also knew that if she refused, he would take her anyway. Yet he desperately didn't want it to come to that.

"But TC, does he know you are here? He..."

"We had words," Starscream interrupted, "he knows full well that you are going with me," he said, a strange irregular guilt washing through the Seeker from keeping the whole truth from her, but it would have deterred the outcome he was determined on having.

"But he shot you surely..."

"We are wingmates." He shrugged off coolly, keeping his vocals in check. "It is not the first time we clashed. Will not be the last. We... _understand_ one another... again."

"I don't know. I shouldn't go," she said, her words such that he could imagine her internal debate. He could see where her answer was leading, and it wasn't the one he wanted.

"I have things I _need_ to show you," Starscream elaborated, his words holding an air of a mystery, something he knew would more than pull at her curiosity.

"Things?"

"Come with me and you shall see."

"I... I..." She drew herself upwards and gazed at him more openly. Some of the distance in her eyes broke away. It was then that he knew she was still drawn to him, then that he knew she felt the desperate pull between them as well. "You will bring me back?"

"I will."

"Then... then I will go with you." Alexis decided.

Not giving her a chance to change her mind, Starscream placed Alexis inside his cockpit, thrusters activating as he shot violently into the sky. Her hands found purchase as she dug her nails deeply into his seat, releasing once she was able to draw the safety device across her frame. Slowing down a little, his cabin heated as she squirmed. Alexis' scent was already spreading and saturating everything; it was tantalizing and achingly familiar. Desire grew even as she moved inside him, his spark beating hypnotically against his chamber. He knew what he wanted of her, and while the old Starscream had obtained a measure of it, he felt the need to distance himself from the remembering. Feeling as if what Megatron had turned him into was some nightmarish dream that he had barely waken up from. Beyond that he knew what the two of them had done, what Alexis had allowed him to do and had given him, _had_ been real. The two of them coming together was the most vivid of his memories.

"Just because I came with you..." She stopped. Breathing in deep, she tried again. "I don't want to love you again." Alexis finally managed, the words tumbling out of her as they died in a whisper.

What she said ground through him. Pain welled deep under his cockpit as anger came. Identifying the sorrow in her inflection did little to deflect his rising ire. "You would rather love Thundercracker? To engage in this primitive act of marriage, to bind yourself to him?"

Alexis looked up at him, eyes widening. She appeared confused and taken aback. It took her a moment before she could compose herself. When she spoke her words were careful and guarded, "He protected me, kept me safe. I _do_ care for him."

"No."

Her eyebrows lifted at that. "No?" she asked softly, her tone filled with a soft affront.

"I still feel you, Alexandra." He remembered soon enough that was how Megatron had addressed her. The anger died within Starscream when she flinched at her own name. His vocals softened as his conviction rose. He wanted Alexis, and nothing, not Megatron, not their past, not anything was going to get in his way. "You linger in my spark. I feel what you cannot say."

He almost didn't finish what he was saying. Halfway through, Alexis pushed herself forward as fingers grazed at his instrumentation, hovering all around as if to confirm it was indeed him. His thrusters sputtered and his speed increased. The Seeker found himself thoroughly distracted. She pulled back when he was forced to turn the panel around. He was already sensitive to her touch and so aware, the reality that she was even there was rousing on its own. His thoughts pushed forward as he thought of them mated once more, wanting more than just another's memory, even if it did in a way belong to him.

"What can I not say?" she finally inquired, her hands back and pressing on either side of her seat. One shifted back and forth, forth and back. She was unaware of what she was doing, such ordinary acts on her part that stirred Starscream beyond simple comprehension. Forcing himself to replay back what she just said, he nearly groaned with dismay when her actions ceased.

"You ask a question when you know the answer," he said softly, gaining ground in his vocalization volume with each ejected word. "You _belong_ to me, Alexis." Heat simmered his words, turning his utterance into a low rasp. "You have since the moment in the cell when we joined."

Shifting, pushing herself deeper into the seat, he felt her pulse quicken as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"But that _wasn't_ you."

"It was my lingering impression of you that had him acting so rashly, and it is enough of me that it remains. Enough of it that I want to reinforce and broaden it, show you what the other lacked, teach you what the other did not realize."

"Which is?"

For a moment, he had thought she wasn't going to ask. She was listening to him attentively; he saw that, but she was distracted and nervous. Starscream couldn't tell what she was contemplating. However, he would learn to read her again.

Starscream continued, his inflections bursting with barely contained passion. "That this love you showed is infantile in comparison to what we shall transpire to. We are bound together, you and I. And I will take you to heights past your wildest imaginings."

As if to bring strength to his words, they broke through the stratosphere, higher still as they cleared free of Earth. Space greeted them in its vastness, stars shining brightly before them. The Galaxy opened up to them as the moon hovered nearby, closer than ever.

Picking up speed, he shot around the white orb, a silent communication sent to his awaiting crew. The darkness shimmered around them, a ship taking shape. For a moment, he saw the terror in Alexis' eyes, knowing she believed he was taking her back to the _Nemesis_. But he had long destroyed that vessel, along with all that remained of Megatron.

"It is called _Adversary_."

Her nose pinched at the mention of the ship's name, but she pushed herself toward the right window just the same, hands climbing up the cold glass as she leaned against it, utterly enthralled by his command ship.

He had spared nothing in its components, Starscream himself supervising its construction. Power emanated from every last sharp corner of it, a sleek build to its immense frame that hid weapons capable of mass destruction. The ship held an elegance behind it that was unlike any war vessel in its class, one that lulled you in, captivating you even as it spoke of nothing but the danger it was capable of. It was no error that its most dominating feature of all, was the multiple wings on each side of the ship. They cut through the space, large and impressive.

"It's magnificent," she said with awe and wonder, her pleasure at seeing it, worth the building of it alone. Preparing himself for docking, he brought Alexis on board.

* * *

"I've almost forgotten how glorious Earth is from space. How beautiful," Alexis said. She was leaning against a view port in the quarters Starscream had brought her to after their tour. Her back was facing him, but her words traveled just the same. She hadn't said much since her arrival.

"It is," he stated, but he wasn't speaking of the planet.

"Thundercracker has..."

"You speak much of him."

Alexis shook her head before turning to face him. "He is a valued friend. He took care of me even when he was on the ship, and Megatron could have..."

"He was the one that hid you from me."

Eyes becoming wide, she sat down on the bed. The entire quarters were lined with human furniture and necessities that he had seen to. It wasn't just coincidence that the elaborate adornments complimented the color of her own emerald gaze. Starscream hadn't been able to clear his processor of the vision of her standing in the chambers one day, and it had influenced the outcome of the furnishings more than he realized.

"Yes. You terrified me so, I didn't know what to expect. And then there was if Megatron found out- I couldn't stand the thought of. That is..." Her eyebrows scrunched together as her cohesiveness of words faltered. "I... was so frightened for you. And I couldn't seem to help you, couldn't seem to get through to you. You didn't even know me, even after..." She blushed bright, hastily continuing, "And you were so intense, so focused and didn't seem to care if Megatron found out and..." She crashed back on the bed. Legs pulled up to her body; she stared at him listlessly, then down at the soft plush carpet, eyes wandering still as she looked at the rest. "You've prepared these quarters for me?"

"I have."

Looking up at him and getting off the bed, she wandered slowly around the room. Going to a desk, she opened drawers. Seeing the computer and even television, her hand lingered on a lamp as she turned it on. Her shadow stretched across the wall behind her, the soft illumination cast behind her giving Alexis an illusive, ethereal quality.

Finally, she turned to him with those green orbs of light full and upon him. His CPU stuttered as his processors stilled, circuits warming as his optics burned. Only a year and yet how Alexis had changed. Her hair was longer, her frame fuller, even some of that innocence of hers had made its way back into her eyes. Everything about her tugged at his spark, inviting feelings and impulses that he had been programmed into believing were a weakness. But she didn't make him feel weak, far from it. Alexis was showing him a new form of power that she held entirely in her hands.

"I will take care of you, Alexis. You will never have to want for anything, ever again. Let me provide a place of safety for you, let me protect you."

Alexis was still looking at him, her expression unreadable as her head shifted to take him in. "Once upon a time the only thing I ever felt my life was missing was you, but losing you twice, Starscream... " She closed her eyes, trembling as she winced. "It was bad enough as a child, worse after... after what we shared the second time. You don't know what it was like having part of you inside my head all those years and then left with the silence... even as I convinced myself that was exactly what I wanted." Her eyes shot open, head shaking as she stepped back. "I _won't_ lose you again. I won't allow myself to. You can't expect it of me. I am _not_ that strong."

"You weren't the only one tormented by our separation." Starscream bent down, ready to pick her up. He stopped himself when he saw her flinch. But then she came toward him, hand connecting with one of his digits. Slowly, methodically, she drew small lines down the length of it.

"It is so strange, standing here, touching you... the real you. How long I... how much I... " Contact broke off as she backed away. Not liking the absence, he picked her up. Sitting down, he placed her on his leg. Memories swayed as he remembered the last time he had done such a thing. "Why did you bring me here? Why did you come for me?" Alexis asked.

Starscream brought his digit closer to her body. It was pure anguish not to touch her.

"You complete me."

She gasped at that. Hands covered her face as tremors wracked through her body, soft sobs escaping. He allowed her to release it, forcing himself not to make contact with her even though there was nothing more in the Galaxy he wanted to do at that point. She stilled. Hands dropping, here eyes were still filled with liquid, face shimmering and flushed. He couldn't contain himself any longer. His digit descended, rubbing against her arm, then finding her hand. Alexis looked at him, eyes clearer as emotions spilled upon her continence. It was the inspiration that had him speaking of what he had held in for too long.

"We shall start things over, Alexis." He saw her ready to speak, but he blocked her words with his own. "I know that you were ashamed of what you had with... _him,_" he spoke of his old self and they both knew it. "I will court you properly. I will not take you..." He cursed himself at his own indelicacy. "We will not share one another until you are convinced you want to be my mate. You care for me still Alexis, and I will show you that I am deserving of your regard."

"These quarters are beautiful, and seeing _you_ again is... wonderful. But this is so much, so quickly. I can't help but feel overwhelmed. And... what if I wanted to leave? " she asked softly, more behind the question than just the obvious. But she hadn't denied him, and he felt more encouraged then when he had found out her location.

"You are not my prisoner. Nevertheless, you shall remain for now. You have many questions, and I will answer them." His vocals lowered, a hidden plea in his next words. "Give me the opportunity."

Alexis took a step back and then sat. Her attention turned away from him as her face edged downwards. It was several long minutes before she looked up at him again. Neither said anything for some time. Silence embraced them both, his digit yet beside her. Warmth emanated from her as everything seemed to still.

"What power do you hold over me?" Alexis suddenly asked, her words echoes as if a memory played back, a phrase that not long ago had been the preface of many a change for both. A small, sorrowful smile appeared on her as she leaned against him, palms pressing lightly against him.

"The same one that has me under its control," Starscream admitted openly, wanting to say more. In time, he would.

Her small fingers curled around the tip of his digit. Alexis was still full of reservations and resistance, but he knew it would fade in time. Starscream knew what they would share was worthy of patience.

Eyes locked with optics and Human and Cybertronian were lost in one another as the promise of things to come lingered around them. Starscream realized then that she had gifted him with something of great worth, something that only she seemed capable of stirring.

Hope.


End file.
